Brave comeback
by Tapion the third
Summary: Summary: Gohan had lost his arm in the fight against Cell, but that didn't stop him from training.
1. I'll keep going

Brave Comeback

Author's note: I accidentally erase Brave comeback. This was a big mistake. I am going to repost everything. anouther thing is, I'm sorry that I'v necglected my work for so long. Just give me a few days. I will soon be back. It will please me if you will send more reviews for this new story.

Summary: Gohan had lost his arm in the fight against Cell, but that didn't stop him from training.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 1. I'll keep going.

Gohan fell on to his bed. He still could hear his mother sob in another room. It wasn't easy when he had to tell her that his farther refused to come home. Gohan clenched his fist in anger. How could his farther do something like this to them? How could he just leave them? How could he just abandon them like this? Gohan glanced at the stump where his right arm was. Dende had healed his arm and most of his wounds with his healing power, but the damage on his arm ran too deep. When they reached the lookout, his young Namekian friend immediately ran to his side and set to work. However, he could not save his arm. The damage was just too much. He remembered how the pain disappeared and his energy returned, but his arm felt numb.

"I suppose my days as a z fighter are over" he thought. Who would win a fight with one arm? Gohan closed his eyes. His mother always wanted him to become a scholar. His father had a different idea. He sighed. Perhaps it would be best if he followed his mother's advice and stopped being a warrier. Perhaps it would be better to just live a normal life. There was nothing they could do. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "What am I thinking? I can't give up now! I can't stop, I have gone too far to give up. Dad wouldn't have given up, so neither will I. What if the earth is attacked again and I am not prepared? What if another evil force is out there and just waiting to strike?"

A sudden determination came over him. "Arm or no arm, I will continue my training. I will not give up now!"

But then a frown came over his face. His mother had never liked it when he was training, and she would not like it if he continued. Then he smiled again. She will never know. Deep in the woods he knew about a secret spot where he could train. It was a place where he had trained with Piccolo. No one else except he, Piccolo and his father knew about it. He would study, but he would not stop training.

With those thoughts Gohan closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere far off. In a dark alley stood a lonely female figure. The moment she woke up she started looking for her brother. She knew that he had to be somewhere, but where?

18 thought back of what happened just a day ago. Krillen told her that it was Gohan who defeated Cell. How could a mere child have defeated a monster such as Cell? She found that hard to believe. Then it turned out that Krillen had a crush on her. Yea, right, as if they will ever get together! No, her mind was set on someone else. She found herself thinking about Gohan. He was very strong for an 11 year-old and he was kind of cute, she thought to herself. "Mmmm I'll know in seven years..." With that thought in mind, she flew off in search of her brother. One thing was certain, the Saiyans never failed to amaze her.


	2. A training partner for Gohan

Chapter 2: A training partner for Gohan.

7 years later.

Gohan sank down in the long grass. He was exhausted after a three hour long training session. Yes, Gohan had indeed been training. After 7 years his power level had increased greatly. After the battle with Cell and Goku's death he had made up his mind. He smiled slightly. If his mother found out that he had been training secretly for 7 years, then she would throw a fit. Normally she hated it when his was training. Gohan always needed to be careful. Until now Chi-chi knew nothing of her son's secret training sessions. Gohan let out a tired sigh. It had become a daily routine. Six hours studying, dinner, more studying and then 3 or 4 hours training. Gohan looked at the sun and saw it was getting late. He still had half an hour left before going home. Washing the sweat off in a stream and catching a fish in the process, Gohan headed back to the house. Upon arriving he saw his little brother there to greet him. "Hey, Gohan!" "Hey, Squirt! What's up?"

Gohan was always very glad to have had Goten. The boy looked exactly like a smaller version of his dead father. "Gohan, Goten the food is ready!" "Coming..." Gohan sat down at the table and helped himself to some sausage. While eating Chi-chi suddenly said something that Gohan hoped was not true. "Gohan, I had wonderful news. We found you a school in Satan city." "A school…?" he asked perplexed. Gohan frowned. He did not like the news at all. Going to school was going to cut down on his training.

"But mom, you know I had learned all the stuff I need to know at home. Why in the world do I have to go to school?" "So you can meet people and make friends your own age, Gohan. Now I want you to quickly run to the store and find a few things you are going to need. And no complaining!"

On his way to the store Gohan found himself wondering. School is going to take a lot of his time. But maybe he would still be able to train. Walking into a shop to pick up everything on the list, Gohan accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch it…!" said the woman. "Sorry madam, I just…" then there was silence. Gohan stared at the person he just ran into. After 7 years her appearance had not changed a bit. She looked exactly as she did all those years ago. She had the same blond hair and ice blue eyes. Gohan was not surprised. After all, Androids did not really age. "18…?" "Gohan…?" "Um..." For a moment all Gohan could do was staring. Oh man, but she was gorgeous. Unknown to him she was staring back. Wow! Except for having one arm he was quite handsome. Gohan looked exactly like the kind of person she would like to go out with. Gohan looked for something to say, but 18 spoke first. "Why Gohan, it had been a long time. How are you?" "Oh I'm fine, but 18, what brings you here?" "I had been looking for my brother." "Oh well it was good to see you." Gohan was about to leave when 18 grabbed his arm. "Hey, Gohan, would you like a training partner?" Gohan found himself thinking. "A training partner…?" The idea did not sound too bad. "Sure." "Ok then, Gohan, its settled. I'll be your training partner." "Thanks 18." "No problem." When arriving home, Gohan didn't say a word about his meeting with 18.

Far away on a small island, Master Roshi was lying in a chair with a magazine on his face, fast asleep. Krillin was on the beach, pacing up and down. Turle was watching him with a worried expression. Krillin just couldn't get 18 of his mind. Training and visits to his friends had kept his mind occupied, but now, no matter what he had done, he could stop thinking about her. He had gone to see her and had gotten rejected not once, but three times. "How can I get her to like me? There has to be something I can do to convince her". He let out a defeated sigh. He really liked her, but she did not want him. Letting out another sigh, Krillin continued t pace up and down. Little did he know that there was also someone else who was thinking about the same girl with the same feelings.

Back at the Son House.

Gohan was lying on his bed. Ever since the encounter at the bookstore, Gohan couldn't get 18 of his mind. He found himself smiling. He did know why he was so happy, but he was really glad that he didn't refuse 18 to assit him in training.


	3. Gohan's first day at school

Author's note. I apologize for taking so long. I have been distracted by some of the stories other people wrote. I am a great fan of Twilight and the new movie Eclipse also caught my attention. I have not seen Eclipse on the big screen. I have only seen the DVD. That is why I have not written for so long. However, I am back now.

Chapter 3. Gohan's first day at school.

Gohan and 18 made an arrangement of where to meet and when to train. Every day they would go out for a few hours to meet each other at a specific place. Gohan greatly enjoyed 18's company.

As happy as he was, Gohan had something else to worry about now. He realy couldn't see why it was necessary, but now he had to go to school. It was his first day at Orange Star High School. Gohan was a little nervous as he got a map of the school and a schedule. He could hear the students gossip about his arrival. Looking at his timetable, Gohan saw that his first class was algebra. He found the classroom pretty easily. Inside he could hear the teacher's voice. "All right class, we have a new student today. Gohan, you may come in."

When he walked into the classroom, all heads turned to him. Feeling a little self conscious, Gohan chose a seat at the back of the class beside a dark haired girl. "Hey you." "What's your name?" the girl asked him. Gohan frowned slightly at her rudeness but answered. "Gohan." "Hey, Videl, don't be mean to him, he is a total cuty." The voice came from a blonde girl sitting in front of them. Gohan blushed a little at this statement.

"So, you're new here? "Yea." "Hi, I'm Eresa. This is Videl and Sharpener." "Um, that's good. Great to meet you guys." All three of them stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" asked Gohan. "Gees, man, don't you know who Videl's father is? She is the daughter of the world champion, Hercule Satan. You know, the guy who defeated Cell." Oh. Hercule, thought Gohan. "Now where have I heard that name before?"

Suddenly it clicked. "Wait, now I remember! So, Videl is his daughter. Well, that's interesting." After algebra it was history, where Gohan fell asleep. Honestly, how long can someone go on babbling about something you have already learned? The hours dragged on. Gohan was eager to get back to his training. Gohan did not know why he seemed so impatient to get home. For some unknown reason the day just seemed too long. The next lesson was Language Arts which he found just as boring. Then it was science. They were to work in groups. He was in a group with Videl, Eresa and Sharpener. Among all the other classes Gohan found this one the most exciting. Other than fighting it was very interesting to watch and do all the experiments. Not wanting anything to distract him from his training once school was over, Gohan quickly finished his homework during lunch break. Then it was the gym class. Gohan brought his fovourite _gi_ with him, the one that Piccolo gave him. For a moment he wondered if he should pretend, but then he changed his mind. He was not going to show off in there but neither was he planning on hiding his strength.

When he came out of the change rooms, Gohan received many stares. The girls, including Erasa, were staring at him with their hearts in their eyes while the men were glaring at him. Even the teacher could not help but gawk. Gohan ignored the many stares.

"All right class, we are going to start with a warm-up of 20 pushups and then 20 sit-ups. Then we will be divided into groups. All those whom know the martial arts, come and stand here. Those who do not know it will be helped by Videl."

Gohan snorted and rolled his eyes when he heard groans and moans about the amount of exercise. He decided to quickly finish the exercise.

The teacher then paired them up with partners. Gohan found himself paired up with Vidal. "Hey Gohan, are you ready?" She got into a fighting stance. Gohan just rolled his eyes and yawned. That did it. No one rolled their eyes at Videl. She sent a heavy punch at him. Gohan yawned again and blocked it with his finger. "What! Allow me to show you how its done." Gohan punched in the air, stopping inches away from her face. The force of the punch threw Vidal off balance and she fell onto the ground. The whole class was shocked. He defeated Videl.

The rest of the day whispers were heard about what had happened in the gym class. Gohan ignored the gossiping and whispers until the end of the day. On his way home Gohan thought about his day. School wasn't so bad after all.

On his way home, Gohan's mind wandered. In class he had heard some of the kids spoke about the upcoming World Martial Arts tournament that was held each year. It seems that all these years training had paid off after all. "Mayby mom would let me enter." Back at the house Gohan asked his mother if he could enter. Chi-chi were at first hesitant to let him go and It took a lot of persuasion. In the end when Gohan told her about the prize money she had agreed.


	4. Gohan's first date

Chapter 4 Gohan's first date.

After speaking with his mother, Chi-chi had allowed Gohan to train for the upcoming tournament, although she still has not found out about her son's training for 7 years without her knowledge.

During their training Gohan and 18 had become very fond of each other. If they were not training, they would lie outside on the grass and stare at the clouds. Thay would speak about the ternamount and other interisting stuff. It was one of those days. After a hard training session that lasted for 6 hours, the two were taking a break. They were sitting next to a stream with their feet in the water.

"Now that was intense, 18!" "You're right, Gohan, I think that even I am tired now." (If that was possible for a Cyborg). The two laughed.

Gohan was wondering whether he should ask 18 out. "Come one Gohan. Now's your change. How hard can it be? Maybe tomorrow or another time. No, I have already waited long enough. If I'm not going to ask her now, then I'll never do it! Well, here goes."

"So, 18 would you like to go out with me?" "We can go wherever you like." "The park or the movies?" Gohan was now sweating. "Oh no, now she must think I'm a dork." "Why, I thought you would never ask me, Gohan. I would love to go out with you!" Gohan had to fight hard not to jump up and down with glee." "So it's settled. Tomorrow night, then."

"So, 18, are you ready for another round?" "Ready when you are."

The two stood up and took on fighting stances. In an instant they were back in the air again, sharing punches and kicks.

When Gohan got home, he couldn't help but telling someone. "Hey, mom". "Oh hey, Gohan, dinner is ready". "Oh good. Guess what, mom? I got a date, tomorrow night!" Chi-chi's eyes lit up. "Am I expecting grandchildren"?

Gohan was so happy that he completely missed what his mother was saying. While his mother was going on about grandchildren, Gohan was thinking about the date.

The next night Gohan was getting ready for his date. He had dressed himself neatly and even his hair was tamed from their usual spiky style. Well, this was it. "Now Gohan, don't make a fool of yourself!" With that thought Gohan walked confidently downstairs. When Chi-chi saw him, she got stars in her eyes.

"Oh Gohan, you look so handsome!" "Really? Do you think so mom?"

"Of course! Now you shouldn't let this girl wait."

"She's right, I shouldn't let 18 wait." With that Gohan flew off to where he was supposed to meet 18. Gohan arrived at Satan's city park where he and 18 had arranged to meet. When arriving at the park, 18 was not there yet. Gohan didn't have to wait long for her.

"Hey Gohan, you didn't wait too long for me, did you?"

"Of course not."

"So are you ready for this date?"

"As ready as can be!"

"So, where are we going to first" "

Where do you want to go?

Hey, let us go and find something to eat first at one of the restaurants."

Gohan and 18 really enjoyed themselves. They ordered a great meal. In Gohan's case a great one. "Man, the food they served is absolutely great," said Gohan as he stuffed food into his mouth. 18 just smiled at him. Some things never change. she thought. 12 plates, 7 bowls, and 9 cups later the two left the restaurant. After their meal they went to the park where they sat down on a bench. It was already dark. For a long time all they did was lying on the ground and stared at the stars.

"You know, 18, I don't know about you, but I've been having the time of my life!"

"Mmmm, me too, Gohan."

"Hey 18, this Saturday is my birthday. Would you like to come? It would really mean a lot to me."

"Of course I shall come, it will be fun."

The couple did not know that they were being watched. High in the air just out of sight an angry face was watching their every move. "What the...! Gohan and 18, but how and why? She rejected me, but she likes him! Why?"

Deep inside Krillin felt a deep anger and hatred towards his best friend's son. "I can't believe he would do this to me!"

Krillin watched the couple for a few more moments before he angrily sped off. He knew that it wasn't really Gohan's fault that 18 liked him, but at that moment he was too angry to care. Krillin wasn't the only one spying on the two. Under the dark shade of a tree, their faces hidden, two figures were watching the Saiyan and the Cyborg.

"That's him, Kibito, that's definitely Goku's son."

"Are you sure, master?" The man nodded.

"So, what are we going to do, master? Should we introduce ourselves?" The smaller figure shook his head.

"Not yet, Kibito. No, it is far too soon. We would make ourselves known at the tournament."

"Why at the tournament, master?" "Trust me, Kibito, right now it is for the best."

With that the two figures melted away into the shadows.

Finally the date was over and Gohan and 18 said their goodbyes. They both agreed to go on another date some time. When arriving home, Gohan's mother was there to greet him. "So, Gohan, how was your date?"

"It was great, mom."

"You know, son, you have to introduce me to this girl. I can't wait to meet her."

Gohan smiled. "She is wonderful, mother. I'm sure that you'll like her very much. I invited her to come on my birthday."

On Kame island. As happy and cheerful as Gohan was, as sad and grumpy was Krillin. He was greatly upset that it wasn't him that 18 chose to go out with. He was also angry with Gohan because 18 had chosen Gohan over him.

"I can't believe that she would do this to me. Just what does she sees in him anyway? I'm the one whom had stood by her side the whole time during the battle with Cell. I protected her the whole time! Oh, just you wait, Gohan, I'll get you back for this. Once the tournament comes up I'll kick his butt into another world and back." Krillin lay awake for some time with his dark thoughts before he finally fell asleep.


	5. Not coming and coming back

Author's note: sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My grandmother recently died, and I have not really felt like writing anything. I was also very busy these past weeks going to the funeral and all. And there were many other things on my mind.

Chapter 5. Not coming and coming back?

It was Saturday and Gohan's 18th birthday. Bulma gave a party for him at Capsule Corp. Everyone was invited. Gohan was going to introduce 18 to his mother and friends. In spite of the happy day, Gohan was feeling a little down. Everyone was going to be here, except him, he thought. He clenched his fist. Ever since Goku had chosen to stay in the other world, Gohan had grown bitter towards his father. He would get angry whenever someone mentioned his name.

"Come on, Gohan, pull yourself together. You don't have to think about him, and besides, 18 was going to be there." 18, by just thinking of her, Gohan completely forgot about his frustrations. When arriving at Capsule Corp, everyone was there. Even Piccolo, and Vegeta who had grudgingly decided to take a break from training. Gohan took 18 to meet his mother. At first Chi-chi didn't like the idea of her son dating an Android, but seeing Gohan so happy and when Gohan told her that 18 were actually a Cyborg, she accepted it.

It was a wonderful party. Trunks and Goten had taken all their toys outside where the party was held in the backyard. Even a dance floor had been set up. Bulma, Chi-chi and 18 were chatting about shopping and everyday stuff. Gohan, Tien and Yamcha were sitting at a table eating and laughing. Vegeta was leaning against a wall and Piccolo was sitting under a big umbrella meditating. Krillin had yet to show up.

After a while they began to play music and everyone except Piccolo and Vegeta began to dance. Gohan caught sight of 18 standing somewhere singing along with the song. She was so beautiful. He walked up to her and held out his hand.

"Hey, do you want to dance?"

"Of course, Gohan." The two began to dance to the rhythm of the music. Gohan found his mind wandering again. He completely forgot about everything around him. All that mattered was the girl with him. For someone with only one arm, Gohan was a good dancer, or so his friends told him after the dance. Four songs later and Gohan and 18 were still on the dance floor.

"You're a very good dancer, Gohan."

"Thanks, you too 18." After a while Gohan led 18 away so they too could have some time alone.

"Hey 18, I'm going to have a word with Piccolo. I'll be right back." Piccolo was leaning against a wall, busy with his own thoughts.

"Hey, Piccolo, are you enjoying the party so far?"

The Namekian smiled. "Indeed, kid."

"Something is worrying you, Piccolo."

"No, not worrying, but unless you have not noticed, Krillin is very late. He should have been here by now."

"You're right. He should have been here, but he never showed up." Gohan felt his heart drop. He had not noticed it before, but now he did.

"Maybe he is just running late. I'm sure he has a good reason."

After the dance everyone helped themselves to some food. The party continued without any sign of Krillin. The feast was drawing to a close.

It was near the end of the party when it happened. Gohan heard the voice that he had not heard in 7 years. They were sitting at a table eating desert when they all heard it.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Everyone stopped eating.

"Goku, is that you?" asked Yamcha. "Yea, of course, who else did you expect? Guess what, guys, I'm coming back for a day!"

"What!" yelled everyone.

"I have permission to come and fight at the world tournament." "Goku, this is great! We'll see you there." During the conversation no one except 18 had noticed Gohan leaving the room.

Gohan was furious. 7 years after having left the family, he suddenly decided to come back! The teen clenched his fist.

"He has some nerve!" Gohan said through clenched teeth. A hand on his shoulder made him relax a bit. "Gohan, are you okay? " "I'm fine, 18. I'm just not very happy with my father. You know, he left and stayed away for 7 years. Now he suddenly decided to come back. Well, I've got a thing or two to say about that, though."

"Come now, Gohan. He is not going to be here in the next month. This is your birthday and I want you to enjoy it."

Gohan sighed.

"Thanks, 18. I don't know what I would have done without you." With those words the couple walked back to the dance floor. For the rest of the night Gohan was upset. Finally it was time for the Sons to go home.

"Well, everyone, it has been a great party but I think it's time to go home now." Gohan greeted everyone and told 18 that they would meet again the next day to continue their training.

On the way home the same thoughts continued to run through Gohan's mind. His father was finally coming home. He knew that he should be glad that Goku was returning and that Goten was finally going to meet the dad he'd never know. But he couldn't. He didn't want to see his father again. As angry as he was, there was also something else on his mind. Something he just could not forget about. Gohan couldn't help but wondering why Krillin did not show up.


	6. The world Martial Arts Tournament

Author's note: the chapters are going to become longer from here on because this is where the real action will begin. But I'm not going into much detail with the fight between Goten and Trunks because I want to get to the adult division quicker; which is going to be more exiting.

Chapter 6. The world Martial Arts Tournament.

As Gohan and 18's training continued, the two began to grow steadily closer. The other Z fighters were also preparing for the tournament. Vegeta rarely left the GR. Goten asked if he could train with Gohan and 18. Since 18 had not found any problem with it, Gohan agreed to train his brother. As for 18 and Gohan, the two developed a strong bond. Gohan was not happy because Goku suddenly decided to come back after he had been gone for 7 years. He didn't want to see his father again. But he also knew that Goku had only done what he thought was the best for the family.

"Dad and I are going to have a long chat when all this is over," he thought one day. "If he promised to let us wish him back with the dragon balls and live with us again, then I can forgive him. If not… well, then I am ashamed to call him my father."

As angry as he was, Gohan was willing to forgive and accept Goku, but only if he promised to never leave the family again. The days went by.

In no time at all, a month was gone and the big day arrived. Tien, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, the Briefs and the Sons were all on their way to the island where the tournament would be held in one of Bulma's airplanes. Gohan, who was afraid that some of the people at the tournament would recognise him from the cell games, made himself a disguise. He was wearing a gi similar to his father's, except that it was black, including a black mask that covered the top of his face. However, his spiky hair was recognizable. He had also entered under a different name and called himself Saiyan Man. Piccolo too, decided to hide his identity and had entered under Nail's name instead of his own.(I think Ma junior sounded really stupid), 18 and Piccolo were going to meet Gohan at the island.

While on their way, all of them, except for Krillin, of course, who was sending glares to Gohan, were chatting noisily. Gohan was so excited, (for the fight, of course, not to see Goku,) that he had to fight the urge to jump out of the plane and fly full speed to the island!

"So, this is it, guys, I hope you are ready because I most definitely am!"

"We're ready, alright!" said Tien.

"Hey, I just have a thought. I think we should all agree not to turn into super Saiyans during the fight."

"What for?" said Vegeta in a loud voice.

"Because some people might recognize us from the cell games!"

"Oh fine then, but I don't think any of you will still stand a chance against me. I am still stronger then all of you even, if I'm not a super Saiyan."

"Good. Hey, look there, the island where the tournament will be held!" yelled Trunks excitedly. Gohan smiled widely. It is nearly time. A while later the small plane landed and everyone got out. "I think we should start looking for Goku." "Hey, Gohan." Gohan looked up and his face broke into a big grin when he saw 18 run up to greet him. He caught her in his arms or rather his one arm and gave her a hug. "18, I'm glad that you could make it." The couple was so caught up with each other that they both missed the glare Krillin gave them. Krillin clenched his fists. He had to restrain himself not to lash out. Gohan and 18 were safe from Krillin's wrath when Goku suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"GOKU!" yelled everyone in shock.

"Hi." For a moment there was just silence.

"So, guys, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Everyone ran to hug Goku except for Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan. Gohan was very tense and his fists were clenched. It took all of the young demi sayian's self control not to lash out to his father. 18, sensing his anger, put a hand on his shoulder and that eventually calmed him.

"So guys, are we going to have some fun?"

"Yeeesss!" said everyone. "Right, let's go!"

With that the group went to sign up. everyone give their names. After signing in, they went to the dressing rooms to change into their fighting gis.

"Man I can't believe they won't let us fight with the adults", complained Trunks.

It had turned out that there were a junior division this time and that he and Goten were not alowed to fight in the adult division. Suddenly a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Attention please! Before the preliminary, we are going to bring out a punching machine to see who punch the hardest. Those with the highest scores will be chosen to participate in the tournament. The first is Mister Satan!"

"Oh yeeeee!"

Everyone watched as Hercule appeared. After a few ridiculous poses, he gave the machine a mighty punch. Hercule scored 137. After that random martial arts participants came forward for their turns. Most of them could not pass 100. But there were a few who scored between 100 and 110. After that, it was the z fighters. And that was where it got interesting. 18 was first. She held back and scored 190. Next was Goku who scored 168. Piccolo got 210, Tien's score was 185, Yamcha got 160, Krillin scored 129. Gohan got 206! Next it was a young man with shoulder lenght black hair and icy blue eyes. He got 199. Gohan's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Hey, is that…?" but he didn't get a change to finish the sentence. A giant crash alerted all of them that Vegeta has destroyed the punching machine during his turn. Gohan just put his hand on his forehead. And Piccolo shook his head. Goku sighed. So much for restraint! While everyone was in shock about Vegeta's performance, Gohan and 18's attention was elsewhere.

"Gohan, that man who scored 199, could that be…? Hey, 17 wait up!" The man turned around and looked surprised.

"18, my sister, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you for the past 7 years!"

"Oh 17, it's great to see you!"

Gohan watched the reunion with a happy smile. He was glad that 18 had found her twin again. But now they where getting bored. Especially Vegeta, who was getting very impatient.

"Darn, how long are we going to have to wait here for these weaklings to finish…?"

"Hey, Vegeta, they are going to start the junior division in the main arena soon. Do you want to come and watch?

Fine, lets go! Anything is better than hanging around here."

As they left, an angry glare followed them. "That idiot. Why did he have to go and destroy the punching machine?" thought the daughter of the world champion. "It's going to take forever to fix it!" The z fighters had picked themselves a place where they had a clear view of the arena. The crowd cheered as the announcer entered the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! The junior division will begin shortly!"

The crowd cheered louder. In the waiting area Trunks and Goten were waiting. "Well, I guess this is it Goten. I'll see you in the finals. Now let the first match begin!" The first match was between two little boys not older than 9 years. It was not much of a fight, though. When the one boy punched the other, he started crying and ran out of the ring. The next few matches were more or less the same, and the z fighters found them very boring. Most of the kids didn't put up much of a fight. The fights with Goten and Trunks did not last very long. The two young demi Sayians kept knocking out their opponents with one hit.

At last it was the finals. Goten and Trunks were going to face each other.

"Finally, a real fight!" said Goku as he watched his son walk into the ring.

" Are you ready, Goten?"

"Ready when you are. Oh, and remember, Trunks, Gohan and dad said not to go super Saiyan, alright?"

Trunks had managed to reach the level of a super Saiyan during his training with Vegeta. Goten had not achieved this level yet, but was very close. Both boys took fighting stances. For a moment neither of them moved. Then Goten jumped up and shot like a bullet at Trunks and the two engaged in a match of fists blows and kicks. After a while they broke away.

"That's good, Goten. You've got a lot stronger."

"Thanks, I owe it all to Gohan. He had been training me."

"Ok less talking and more fighting." The two them took to the sky and resumed their match.

"Man, just look at them!"

Missing the astounded expressions on the faces of everyone in the audience, the z fighters and the announcer watched with fascination as the battle between the two kids continued.

"It looks like Goten and Trunks are evenly matched" said Krillin.

"Gmfff, appearances can be deceiving!" said Vegeta. "Just watch!" They turned their attention back to the fight just in time to see Trunks give Goten a mighty kick that sent him tumbling to the ground. Goten managed to land on all fours. He then stood up and resumed his stance. Trunks landed calmly in front of him.

"You enjoying this, Goten, aren't you?"

"Yee, of course!"

"Well, then, lets finish this!"

With a yell Trunks shot straight at Goten, but Goten instead of meeting him in combat, waited until Trunks were close enough. Meanwhile the others were a bit confused. Why was Goten just standing there? wondered Vegeta. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, who quickly caught on to Goten's plan, just smirked. Meanwhile in the ring Goten cupped his hands together at his sides. "Kamehame haaa!" The blast hit Trunks head on when he was was merely a few feet away from Goten. Being so close, the lavender head child could not attack quickly enough. He had no choice. The energy wave was about to push him out of the ring. His hair turn gold and his eyes turquoise. Easily he redirected the blast into the sky. An instant later he disappeared and reappeared in front of Goten. A heavy kick to the chin sent Goten flying out of the ring.

"Oh no, he lost!" said Goku. Vegeta just smirked. Back on the ground outside the ring, Goten approached Trunks with an angry expression.

"Trunks, you cheater, you said you were not going to turn super Saiyan, but you did anyway!"

"Oh come on, Goten, it's just a game! Listen how about it that I make it up to you by sharing the price money with you?"

"Really, do you mean it?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" Anything else the two boys were going to say were deafened by the crowd's cheering, and the announcer who began to speak.

"The junior division has come to a close. The winner is Trunks Brievs! The adult division will begin shortly. But before the real match is going to start, we will have a short break. You can buy yourselves snacks before the adult division begins. There are chilly bites, popcorn and cold drinks."

"I hate those chilly bites, Yuck. And popcorn! Well that isn't nearly half as filling as mom's food." complained Gohan. The others mumbled in agreement. "Hey I know of a good place with good food!" said Goku. "Follow me….!"


	7. Who will fight whom

Note: this chapter was supposed to be out 3 weeks ago. I kind of lost track. Sorry.

Chapter 7. Who will fight whom.

As the z fighters walked off, a pair of eyes was following them.

"They are here. You were, right, master. So these are earth's special forces. Mmmm... a strange group of people if you ask me. 1 Namek, 3 Saiyans and 5 humans, 2 of them with no powerlevels.

"As strange as they seem, it is definitely the Kibito. I do not yet know how strong they are, neither can I explain why those two have no powerlevels. It is nearly time to introduce ourselves. But before that, let's keep a watch on Spopovitch and Yamu".

Meanwhile the z fighters found a place where there was food. The Saiyans stuffed large amounts of food into their mouths. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and the Cyborg twins had long since finished their meals and were now waiting for the Sayians to finish theirs. Piccolo ate nothing but just sat their in disgust.

"You know, I never think that I'll ever get used to this."

Everyone watched with disgust as the plates and dishes kept piling up. Everyone knew that 'Saiyan' meant bottomless pit. They all waited for Goku, Vegeta and Gohan to finish their meals. The dishes began piling up so high, it almost reached the ceiling.

"Hi dad, we're out of pasta.

'Scuse me, more spathetti here!" exclaimed Goku.

"And bring some more breadrolls while you're at it" yelled Vegeta.

Finally Goku stood up and rubbed his stomach with satisfaction.

"Mmmm... what a feast. I'm so full now, if I have to fight one of you guys, please don't punch me in the gut".

"We should go the the qualifier area. See whose fighting whom" said 18."

"I can't wait for my match " answered her brother.

"Well, if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round, the first thing I'll do is to punch him in the gut.

"Oh man, no mercy."

The conversation came to an abrubt stop when the z fighters saw two strange figures walking up the them. Goku looked surprised. The two men didn't look like humans, in fact, Goku thought they were aliens. The one man was short and only reached Goku's waist. His skin was a light purple-blue colour and his white hair was done in a in a mowhawk. His eyes were pitch black, but there was something about them that the unnerved the z fighters. The other man was quite the opposite. He was very tall. Long white hair fell down his back and he had a dark red colour. Both of them were richly dressed, almost royal.

"Greetings, you wouldn't be Goku by any chance?"

"Yea, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, you can say that I'm a great fan of yours. I've been looking forward to meet you in the ring, Goku".

"Uh, really?"

"Indeed. I've been looking forward very much to this day. I hope that you are as brave as everyone says you are. Good day."

The two strangers then began to walk away.

"Hey, wait a second, I did not ask your name..." but the man either didn't hear him or did not acknowledge him, because he kept on walking. Piccolo stepped up next to Goku.

"Those two are not to be trusted. Their powerlevels felt strange."

"I agree... but hey, isn't that what this tournament is all about? Fighting the toughest opponent? Come, it is nearly time to select the fighters. Let's go!"

As Goku walked with long strides torward the selection area, Gohan just shook his head. Sometimes he thought that his father took things a little too lightly.

The selection area.

"Wow, just look at all these fighters!" said Goku.

Gohan eyed all of them. There were a lot of people he did not know, including the two strange men they talked to mere minutes ago. But here and there were a few people that he recognised.

"Ah, was that Vedil and Kyle, (a classmate of Gohan)? What were they doing here?" wondered Gohan.

"Welcome, everyone! Now that we are all here, it is time to decide who will be fighting against whom. You will be drawing numbers to see who will participate against whom. The first is Yamcha."

Yamcha put his hand into a small box and drew out a ball about the size of a tennis ball with a numerb 11 on it.

Next up was Killey.

A darkskinned man with bulky muscles put his hand in the box and drew out a number. "Your number is 17".

"Next please!" Krillin was next.

"All right, let's see. I hope I won't be too late in the match. What! Number 1! What did I do to deserve this?"

Next was Saiyan man.

"Right, here goes. Now, let's see. Number 5. I wonder who my opponent will be."

Next was Vidal. The girl put her hand into the box and pulled out her number.

"And your number is 3."

Next up was Shin. The alien stepped forward for his number.

"And you are number 15. Next is Tien. Right."

A few seconds later Tien pulled out his number wich was 10.

And next was Spopovich. A man with an M mark on his forehead and with even bigger muscles then Killay, stepped forward and pulled out a number.

"And you are number 4. Next is nr 17."

The young cyborg stuck his hand into the box, while drawing his number, the announcer asked him: "Is nr 17 your real name?"

"My father was pretty dumb" he said. 17 looked at the number he drew before dropping it.

"Now I'm number 6."

Next was Vegeta. About time, muttered the Saiyan prince before pulling out a number 8.

"Nail you next". Piccolo said nothing while drawing his number. It was number 7. "I will be fighting Vegeta in the fourth match. I just hope that I can take him".

"Next, Jevel. And you are 14."

"Goku ,your next. Yes, finally my turn". Goku picked out his ball and looked at its number. "Looks like I will be the first to fight Shin today". The two made eye contact and the strange man nodded. After that it was 18's turn , who ended up having Tien as her opponent, followed by by Yamcha who got set of with Spopovitch's partner, Yamu. There were several more fighters to draw their numbers. The assortment continued until finally everyone was done.

The setup went as follows.

Macht 1. Krillin vs Pintar.

Macht 2 Vedil vs Spopovitch

Macht 3 Saiyan man vs nr 17

Macht 4 Nail vs Vegeta.

Macht 5 18 vs Tien.

Macht 6 Yamcha vs Yamu

Macht 7 Hercule vs Jevel

Macht 8 Shin vs Goku

Macht 9 Killah vs Mighty mask

Macht 10 Kyle vs Kibito

Having finished the match up, the announcer entered the ring. It was time. The adult division was about to begin. Each of the z fighters was calmly awaiting his turn.

Author's note: I've made Kyle up, because I've needed another random fighter.


	8. Strangest Start

Chapter 8. Strangest Start.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The adult division is about to begin. The first match will be Krillin vs Pintar."

The crowd cheered. Krillin calmly entered the ring, followed by a giant of a man. The man kept on making comments about Krillin's height, angering him.

"All right, little man, are you ready to be beaten into a pulp?"

"Please, just shut up!" Krillin said through clenched teeth. He was extremely angry. His temper was at breaking point.

"What? Are you mad because you know you can't win?"

Krillin had just had about enough of the man's taunting. In the blink of an eyelid he planted his first deep kick into his opponent's stomach. Pintar screamed with pain. Krillin ignored him and gave him a mighty kick that sent the giant flying out of the ring. The audience stared with astonishment at the display. Even the z fighters were surprised. Gohan looked on with a frown. Krillin was a bit too serious with his first match.

"I wonder what's up. Baldy has overdone it there, don't you think?" said Vegeta in a gruff voice. "You can say that again!" Gohan wanted to say, but at that moment Krillin approached them. "Hey Krillin, good match." Goku, too, was surprised, but decided to ignore it. He congratulated his friend.

"Thanks, Goku! Hey look, guys, the second match is about to begin."

"Videl would face off against Spopovitch in the second round." Everyone turned their attention back to the ring.

The raven-haired girl was off to a good start. Everyone saw that she was well trained. She was clearly giving her opponent a good smashing. "Impressive, she is quite good!" said Goku. "That's what everyone said about her at school."

"What? You know her, Gohan?" Gohan just sighed and nodded.

"She's in my class. I do not know much about her; except that she knows martial arts and that she's the daughter of the world champion, Mr. Satan."

It seemed that everything went well for Videl. She clearly had the upper hand. It looked as if Videl was definitely going to win. However, the Sayians began to notice something odd about Spopovitch. Videl was holding her own very well, but every time that the girl knocked him down, he would get up again. At first the z fighters just shrugged it off, assuming that the guy must be really tough, but after a while they could no longer deny it. Something was odd about Spopovitch!

"Uhm, dad wasn't that supposed to knock him out?" asked Gohan after seeing Videl deal an extremely powerful kick to her opponent's head.

"It should have, son. Something isn't right about this guy. She should quit the match right now."

Goku's statement turned out to be correct. Videl was becoming tired. Spopovitch, on the other hand, seemed to be as fit as ever. Things began to turn ugly when he started fighting back and began to deal blows of his own. Videl, who was already too worn out to fight back, could barely manage to defend herself. The blows became too much for the girl, and finally broke through her defense. The crowd wasn't very happy to see Videl lose. They obviously wanted the daughter of the champion to win. Gohan flinched and then shook his head with pity when he saw the poor girl receive another punch, which she could not block in time.

"This is getting out of hand. Hey, wait, was that a ki blast?"

Everyone stared. It was true. Spopovitch seemed to have performed a small ki blast and hit Videl with it. To one of them it would have been nothing, but the Saiyans could see that that one ki blast had done a lot of damage to Videl.

"I've seen it too, Gohan, and to tell you the truth, I certainly don't know what to make of it all. Last time he was here, I'm certain he could not fire a ki blast.

Well, that is just plain weird," said 17.

Spopovitch hit Videl with another ki blast. This one seemed to have luckily knocked her out of the ring.

"Oh, it's over!"

The audience was shocked by Videl's loss. "It is over, Videl has fallen out of the ring!" said the announcer.

Meanwhile Goku was taking all of this in. "Something was definitely not right here" he thought as he watched Videl being lifted onto a gurney and carried off to the medical wing.

"First two very strange people arrived at the tournament, then Krillin was so aggressive and Spopovitch was using powers that I've never seen him use before. No, something is very wrong, and I intend to find out what it is!"

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it was sad that Videl could not win, but don't worry, because the next match is about to begin. Saiyan man will face off against nr 17, in the third match."

"Gohan, good luck and be careful," said 18. Then she turned to her brother. "And you too, 17."

"Don't worry, sis. Hey, Gohan, let's give the people a show!"

Gohan grinned and nodded. With that, the two approached the ring. The cyborg and the Saiyan stepped into the ring and stood still, facing each other. 17 knew that once Gohan transformed, he would be no match for him, but he intended to make the best of it.

"And Gohan, do not hold anything back!" Gohan smirked. "Not in my nature."

"Fighters, let the third match begin!" The second the words left his mouth, Gohan and 17 had engaged into a vicious match of punches and kicks. Gohan could not block all of 17's strikes with only one arm, and was mostly dodging the blows. The two looked like they were even, but due to Gohan's missing limb, 17 had a slight an advantage. However, in spite of his one arm, Gohan was fast and easily evaded his opponent's attacks. The cyborg planted a heavy punch in Gohan's stomach, and smirked. But it was short-lived when Gohan suddenly grabbed his arm, swung him over his shoulder and threw him to the ground. Gohan did not wait for the cyborg to recover from the blow but followed through and a hard punch to the cheek sent 17 crashing into the ring. Gohan landed a few feet away.

"Come on, 17, I know that that could not have done any damage."

"Right you are, Gohan!" 17 stood up and smirked at his opponent. In a second they jump at each other. Meanwhile the z fighters watched with excitement. Goku was amazed by his son's display of power.

"Wow, it looks like Gohan got a lot stronger since the last time I've seen him. He does not even need to be a super Saiyan while fighting android 17".

Vegeta smirked at this. "Well, at least your son hasn't been slacking off. With your woman sending him to school to waste his strength, I thought he would have cut down on his training!"

"Oh well, that does not matter. I am still stronger than he is. I have been training much more" said Vegeta.

A shockwave went through the whole arena and brought everyone's attention back to the fight. Gohan and 17 were once again in the air, each one trying to knock the other out. Every now and then one of them would break through the other's defense and deliver a swift punch or kick.

"I have a gift for you!" yelled 17 when he once again managed to bypass Gohan's defence and planted his fist heavily into Gohan's jaw. Gohan was sent flying back but regained his composure with ease. "Here's one for you too!" catching 17 into a headlock, Gohan kneeded him in the stomach. He was prepared to knock him out, but 17 elbowed him on his chin, causing him to loosen his hold enough for the cyborg to escape. Then they were back in combat.

After a while the two broke away yet again.

"Hey, Gohan, what do you say we take this fight up to the next level?"

"Sounds good to me!" Gohan began to raise his power as high as he could without turning into a super-Saiyan. Both began to power up a ki blast and fire it at each other. Smoke filled the air where the two blasts collided. In the midst of the smoke were 17 and Gohan. The two fighters had begun to move at a speed that the normal human eye could not detect.

"Man, just look at them!" said Goku excitedly.

"Looks like Gohan is about to win" said Piccolo.

High in the air Gohan cupped his one hand at his side and was slowly chanting Ka-me-ha-me-ha. He aimed straight at 17. 17 crossed his arms in an X position before his face, hoping to block the oncoming attack. He was not thinking of blocking that blast.

"Haaaaaa….!" shouted Gohan when he sent the powerful energy wave at his opponent. The blast hit its target. An explosion in the air and more smoke filled nearly the whole stadium. A lot of coughing was heard. When it cleared, 17 was still in the air, his body smoking slightly, but otherwise unharmed. It looked like he had succeeded in fending off the attack.

"Is that all, Gohan? I've expected more!"

"Trust me, 17, you have not seen anything yet." Before 17 could react, Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Gohan's next strike caught 17 off guard and nearly threw the young cyborg out of the ring. He stopped himself just in time. Gohan landed opposite him and both charged at each other. Both pulled their fists back. A mighty shockwave shook the whole stadium when 17 and Gohan's fists connected. Dust rose into the air, covering the two warriors from the view of the audience. When the dust cleared, it revealed both fighters hovering a few feet in the air above a big crater. The two pulled away.

"That was intense, Gohan. Let's have another go."

"Good idea!" Once again they took to the air. 17 sent a number of blasts at Gohan, but the half Sayian either swatted them away or successfully avoided each one.

"17 and I am equal in power and strength. Even our speeds match. I cannot beat him in my normal form," thought Gohan and grunted with pain when 17's foot hit him hard in the chest. But maybe, just maybe I can beat him as a super-Saiyan. It looks like I have no other choice, if I want to win this match." With these thoughts Gohan began to power up. The ground shook as his long spiky hair turned Golden blond and his eyes turquoise. The mask flew off his face and disintegrated.

"All right 17, are you ready for round two?" 17 nodded. "Here goes!" Gohan swung his fist at the cyborg. 17 managed to avoid the blow in the nick of time, but now things were not easy. 17 was strong, but now that Gohan was a super-Saiyan, it was perfectly clear who was the stronger of the two. 17 could not block the next blow fast enough and got smashed into the ground, creating a small crater. When he stood up, he saw Gohan coming in for another attack. 17 gathered his strength and prepared for a counter attack, but then decided against it and instead avoided Gohan's next strike. He shot into the air, but when he looked around him, Gohan was nowhere to be seen.

"What? Where is he?" 17 gasped when Gohan suddenly appeared right behind him and elbowed him in the neck, sending him crashing to the floor of the ring. 17 managed to land firmly on his feet, however, before he could react, Gohan was in front of him and delivered the finishing blow. There was a another shockwave. When it disappeared, Gohan was standing alone in the ring. His eyes were on his opponent, who was sitting on the ground, leaning on the small brick wall below the stadium. The wall behind him was heavily cracked. For a moment there was silence. Then the announcer's voice sounded up.

"Nr 17 has landed outside the ring! That makes Saiayn man the winner!" 17 got to his feet and looked straight at Gohan.

"Well done, Gohan. I did not think that you could pull that off!"

A wide grin appeared on Gohan's face. He did it! He had won his first match!


	9. Secrets revealed

Chapter 9. Secrets revealed.

Dearing the fight with Vedil and Spopovitch Piccolo had gone to speak with the two strangers at the tournament. "If that one man is who I think he is then we have another thing coming." Piccolo walk straight up to the Mysterious Shin.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but are you the Supreme Kai."

"So you know who I am former guardian of the earth."

"Yes, and may I ask what brings you to earth?"

"I'm sorry but that I can't tell you." "You'll know in due time." With that the Supreme Kai walks away, followed by Kibito.

Piccolo returned to his friends just in time to see the match between his favourite student and android 17 begin. Now he found himself waiting for his turn. "When the next match start, then it will be my turn to fight. I probably won't stand much of a change against Vegeta!"

"Hey Gohan, congratulations!" But Gohan only nodded at Goku and then walked away while rubbing his cheek. Goku raised his eyebrows, surprised at his son's behaviour, but suspecting nothing.

"Man, that was intense" thought 17 as he headed off for the rest room to nurse the many cuts and bruises that Gohan gave him. Both he and Gohan were covered in cuts and bruises and minor injuries. Behind him his sister watched him with sympathy. "Poor 17, he is going to be black and blue by tomorrow morning, and no doubt Gohan will be too".

"Ladies and gentlemen, the next match is about to begin! Nail will be facing off against Vegeta in the fourth round."

"Huh, this is not going to take long!" said Vegeta. "The namek will never beat me!"

Piccolo said nothing as he and Vegeta entered the ring. The two stood facing each other.

"Let's get this over with, Namek!"

Vegeta took on a fighting stance. Piccolo mimicked him. Piccolo had just taken on his fighting stance when he heard the Supreme Kai's voice calling out to him. "Piccolo, can you hear me?"

"Yes, what is it, Supreme Kai?"

Listen, I need you to do something."

"Look, I'll do anything for you, but what do you want me to do?"

"Convince Vegeta to fight you as a super Saiyan."

"Say what?"

"Listen here, Piccolo, Spopovich and Yamu came to this tournament to give energy. Saiyan energy! As soon as Vegeta transform, then I am certain that Spopovich and Yamu would attack him. They won't kill him, though."

"You want me to convince Vegeta to transform?" "Yes, Piccolo. Once he is a super Saiyan, then I'll use my power to restrain him!"

"Right, then. Here goes!"

The second the announcer called the fight, Piccolo and Vegeta shot straight into the air. Just like 17 and Gohan had done, the two got into a heavy fight of punches and kicks. Vegeta was only a lot more vicious.

"Not bad, it looks like I actually have to get my hands dirty in this one!" said Vegeta. Suddenly Piccolo pulled off his cape and turban. What he then said stunned the Saiyan prince.

"Listen Vegeta I want you to fight me at your best! And I mean it."

"What! Are you crazy? You don't honestly think you'll stand a chance against me if I'm at my best?"

"Just do it, Vegeta. Fight me with everything you got!"

"Very well, then, Namek. You asked for it!" Vegeta then began to power up. The floor underneath his feet began to crack and the tiles rose into the air. The whole island began to shake under Vegeta's power. The z-fighters gasped when they felt Vegeta's energy skyrocket.

"That power! It's amazing!" said Goku. In the ring Piccolo stood facing his opponent with an expression mixed with shock, fear and astonishment. His power! It was just getting higher. An instant later, Vegeta's hair changed from raven to gold and his black eyes changed to turquoise. Finally the transformation was complete. Everyone stood where they were, frozen. Goku was the first to speak.

"Wow! Did you feel that? Oh man, Vegeta has definitely become stronger these past few years." Back in the ring Vegeta stood now fully powered up with a dark look on his face.

"Well, this is it, Piccolo. This is my full power. Now let's get this over with!" Piccolo said nothing but still stood there shocked.

"Well aren't you going to fight me? This is what you wanted?" Still no movement. "Well, if you're not going to make a move, then I will!"

Vegeta made a move to attack, but in a second Piccolo had shot into the air, leaving behind an after image. Vegeta just smirked before following him. Back on the ground were the z-fighters. "Any time now," thought the Kai. High in the air Vegeta was just about to make another move when Spopovich and Yamu flew into the air coming straight for him. "Imbeciles…!" Vegeta was about to send a blast at them when he froze in the air. Back on the ground the others made moves to help Vegeta but was stopped by Shin. "Wait, don't help him. Trust me, this is all part of the plan!" "And what plan may that be?" asked Goku. Supreme Kai began to explain. "Listen; do not concern yourself with Vegeta. Spopovich and Yamu won't kill him. As soon as they are finished, they'll leave. I'll follow them. You can come with me if you wish. I'll explain everything to you. Kibito will heal Vegeta." Meanwhile, back in the air, Spopovich and Yamu where draining Vegeta's enegery. Piccolo's hands twitched. He had to strongly resist going to Vegeta's aid.

It was just like Supreme Kai said. After just a minute they let go of Vegeta and left. Shin didn't hesitate to follow them. "Come on, guys, let's go. The tournament can wait. For now we have bigger fish to fry." Gohan nodded and then turned to 18.

"Listen 18, can you and 17 stay here? I'll be back soon, I promise."

"No way, I'm not letting you go alone, Gohan." "18, listen to me,I have a terrible feeling about this. If you get hurt, then I don't know what I'll do. Please promise me you'll stay here. Hey, can you do something for me. Win this tournament. My family could really use the prize money!" 18 smiled. Gohan told her that at this precise moment his family is finding it hard.

"All right, I will, but be careful, Gohan."

"I will!"

Without another word, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin took off. 18 watched them go with a worried expression. "Come back safely, Gohan…"

"Don't worry about them, 18." She heard her brother's voice. "Gohan is strong, he'll be back!"

Vegeta, too, was soon back on his feet and left followed by Kibito.

The announcer was in tears. Half of the participants have left the tournament! There were now only a few fighters left. "My beautiful tournament is ruined! What am I'm going to do?"

Supreme Kai, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were hot on the trail of the two, followed closely by Kibito and Vegeta. What they did not know was that they were also being followed. After the events at the tournament, Goten and Trunks were curious about why everyone had just taken off and they followed them. The z-fighters were too busy listening to the story the Supreme Kai was about to tell to know that they were being followed by the two young demi Sayians.

Shin had made sure to keep Spopovich and Yamu in the eye. He smiled when he saw the others following him.

"I'm glad you've decided to come. Without you I may not have been able to beat them.

"You need us to take those two out?"

"No, it's not Spopovich and Yamu that concerns me, it's the wizard controlling them!"

"A wizard…?"

Long ago, a dark wizard by the name of Bibidi appeared. With him he brought a terrible monster. The name of this creature was Majin Buu. Majin buu was a threat to all that lived. Hundreds of planets were destroyed. As time passed, no force could withstand his evil powers. Whenever he needed to rest, Bibidi sealed Majin Buu inside a ball. He used this ball to transport Buu from planet to planet. The ball that containing Mahin Buu was buried deep within the earth, never to been seen nor heard from again.

Bibidi had a son. His name was Babidi. His was planning to continue his father's work. He wanted to free Majin Buu once again. "We must stop them at all cost."

"Oh, so it's Bibidi's son who is controlling the guys from the tournament?"

"Yes."

"Is Babidi strong?"

"Physically no, but a wizard does not need to be. He has his ways to overpower others. He can use his magic to control the minds of others.

"Look, they are slowing down!" Gohan pointed to Spopovich and Yamu. He was so deep into the Supreme Kai's story,that Gohan had completely forgotten about his anger towards his father. Everyone watched as the two henchmen touched down. On the ground was a third figure. Someone who was awaiting them…

"Who is that? Is that Babidi?"

"No, it is one of his minions."

This was weird. There was nothing out here, thought Gohan. Odd. They searched this entire area before, but found no sign of them.

"Everyone, keep your power levels down. We can't let them know we're here."

The z-fighters landed on a high cliff that overlooked the place where Spopovich and Yamu landed. The land seemed deserted.

"Hey, that ground looked like it had been dug up" said Goku.

"It's so obvious now. That's why we could not find their spaceship. They buried it!" exclaimed Kibito.

Movement on the ground caught everyone's attention. A tunnel opened in the ground and two other figures came out. One was huge with a red skin. The other was very small with a mud brown colour.

"Oh no, it's Dabura."

"Who? Wich one is Dabura?"

"The tall one. He is the king of the demon world. I've never expected him to be here. I'm afraid that his presence changes everything."

"Hey, that short guy, is that Babidi?" asked Gohan.

"Yes, and he is the most dangerous of them all. Remember it is not his size that we have to worry about, it's his macic. If he can keep beings like Dabura under his control, then imagine the horrible things he can do here!"

Everyone watched as Spopovich and Yamu handed over the energy. Suddenly something happened that none of them expected. Dabura powered up a mighty blast at Spopovich and Yamu. "That killed them!" said Goku in shock. All the z-fighters stood their shocked at what they've just witnessed. It looked like things may just have turned ugly.


	10. Tournament finals

Chapter 10. Tournament finals

Back at the World Martial Arts tournament, things were not looking good. Ever since the z-fighters had left, things had been going downhill. Only a few fighters were left now.

The announcer was in a panic. The crowd was getting impatient. The previous events of Spopovich and Yamu were forgotten. The audience was beginning to throw empty cool drink cans and food at the announcer. He had to think of something and quick. Suddenly his face lit up and he had a plan. Though things would not be nearly as exiting without the z-fighters to take part, he was sure that this would be enough to satisfy the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The tournament will continue. There is going to be a redraw…!" Hearing this, the crowd cheered, "If you'll just give us a few minutes." A moment later there was a new setup and it went as follows:

18 vs Kyle

Jevel vs Hercule

Killay vs Mighty Mask

The first match was short. 18 won easily. The next few rounds that followed, she found boring. As expected, Hercule won the following matches with the other participants. "Oh yeeah. Time to get this over with!" 18 watched him with a bored expression on her face.

"I'm not letting this guy off the hook! Seven years ago he stole all the credit for beating Cell and that's why all of earth's special forces had to go into hiding. If it wasn't for him and his lies, then earth's heroes would not have had to hide and the people would not have forgotten about them. Besides, Gohan's family needs the prize money!" she thought as she faced the world champion.

"Soon there will be a new champion and he will be Son Gohan, but until then, I'll accept the title…"

With a single blow she knocked Hercule Satan out of the ring and won the match. The crowd was astonished. Nobody except the announcer had expected 18 to win.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the World Martial Arts Tournament had come to a close. The new champion is nr 18. Let's give a big hand!"

The tournament was finally over. Everything had happened in 2 hours, however in that 2 hours the Saiyans had their own battles to take care of.

Note: not much of a chapter is it? Don't worry there won't be another one as short or boring as this one, but I needed to finish the tournament. I know this one was kind of to short, but the fun is yet to come.


	11. Battle in the dark

Chapter 11. Battle in the dark.

Everyone just stood there speechless after what has just happened. Gohan was shocked that Babidi just had two of his men killed, and that without a care in the world. This was another one of Babidi's sick games. He gathered the best fighters to work for him and when he had no more use for them, he disposed of them.

Meanwhile Babidi had re-entered the spaceship, but Dabura remained outside.

"Hey, why is Dabura just standing there?" asked Goku.

"Oh no, dad, he knows that we're here!"

A second later Dabura flew up to the z-fighter and shot a blast at Kibito, killing him instantly.

"You..!" Goku jumped at Dabura, but the demon king sidestepped him. He then spat on both Tien and Yamcha.

"Your friends are doomed. Everything I've spat on turns to stone. Look!"

He was right. Goku watched, horrified, as two of his closest friends became lifeless statues.

"You! Come and get me if you dare!" With those words, Dabura turned his back on them and flew back to the ship.

"Nooooo…!" yelled Goku. The Saiyans stood there on the edge of the cliff, furious. From their hiding place Goten and Trunks watched with shocked expressions.

"Did you see that, Goten? That guy just turned them into stone!"

"Uh hu.

Supreme Kai, is there a way to get them back to normal?" asked Goku.

"Yes, they will return to normal, but only if we defeat Dabura."

"Is that it? Then we'll have them back before you know it. Come on, dad, I think it's time we show them who they are dealing with."

With that, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta took off to the spaceship.

Krillin followed them shortly afterwards. "If those three think that they are going to get all the glory, then they are seriously mistaken!"

Goku was about to enter the spaceship when the Supreme Kai called him back. "Wait, Goku, you will fall right into their trap! They _want _you to go to them. It will be best if all of us just wait out here."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't leave my friends like that."

"Goku, stop! Just listen to him!" yelled Piccolo. But it was no use, all 3 Saiyans had already taken off straight into the lion's lair. Seeing no other option, Piccolo, Krillin and the Supreme Kai followed. They did not know that Goten and Trunks saw everything.

"Did you see that, Goten? He turned them to stone. Quick, we have to follow them."

Without another word, the two young half- Saiyans followed their fathers.

The Saiyans found themselves in a round room completely devoid of any enemy.

"Hey, there is nobody here! I thought that they will be waiting for us.

Hey, dad, that looks like a door over there."

Everyone suddenly looked up when Goten and Trunks appeared and landed beside them. When the two young half-Saiyans saw their father, they both smiled sheepishly. "Ooops, uhm… hi dad" said Trunks.

"Trunks, Goten, what are you doing here?" asked Goku. Supreme Kai, on the other hand, was very surprised that the two kids were able to follow them without being seen. While the z-fighters were waiting to see what would happen, Babidi and Dabura were spying on them in a crystal ball.

"Just look at them, Dabura. They have fallen right into my trap. And do you see that, they've even brought children with them."

"Master, who will you send out to fight them first?"

"Mmmm, Pui-Pui can fight first." Dabura found himself frowning at this. In spite of what his master thought, he knew that Pui-pui wasn't one of the strongest warriors he knew. Pui-pui may be powerful in his own way, but Dabura doubted if he would be able to defeat all of these people at once. Even if he could, he'll still have Supreme Kai to deal with.

Behind that door that Gohan had mentioned earlier, was the warrior in question, waiting with a wicked grin on his face. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were lecturing their sons about following them without permission.

"Goten, Trunks, what were you thinking, this is too dangerous!"

"Sorry dad, but it isn't fair that you, Gohan and uncle Geta got all the fun!"

"This is not for fun, Goten, this is a situation of life and death."

The lecture was cut short when a door opened and one of Babidi's minions stepped into the room.

"Welcome to stage 1…"

"Wait, what do you mean stage 1?" asked Goku.

"My name is Pui-Pui. There are several stages in this spaceship, each one where you'll have to fight a warrior. This is stage 1, so I will be your first opponent, which means that none of you will leave here alive!"

Their enemy cackled with glee, but Goku just smiled and then said: "All right, so which one of us gets to fight first?"

Vegeta smirked. It did not matter who got to fight this guy. He was so weak.

"I bet even your youngest brat can beat him!" Goku smiled and then looked at Goten.

"What do you say, Goten? Do you want to fight him?"

"Yee hahh!" The little boy skipped forward. Pui-pui was sure that his jaw must have landed somewhere at his feet.

"Hey that's not fair!" cried out Trunks. "Why can Goten get to fight first?"

"Oh, cheer up, Trunks. You can fight in the next stage."

Meanwhile Supreme Kai could just stand there, astounded. "Goku, are you mad? You are going to let a kid fight?"

"I would not worry about Goten. He can handle this guy."

At this Pui-pui burst out laughing. "You boneheads are even dumber then you look. Letting a child fight? All right let's get this started."

At the bottom of the ship Babidi and Dabura stared into the crystal ball.

"Do you see that, Dabura? They are going to let a child take on one of our best warriors. Idiots!"

Goten took on a fighting stance.

"Ready to die, kid?"

"Ready!" chirped the boy. At this Pui-pui shot forwards, and swung his boot at Goten's head. "You're mine!" But Goten easily blocked the blow.

"Huh? Grrrr… Take this!" He swung his fist at the young demi Saiyan, but the boy also blocked this one.

"Hey, can I have a go now? The enemy growled. Goten took this as a yes, made his move and planted his fist deep into his opponent's stomach. Pui-pui gasped, and staggered back, while clutching his midsection.

"You…little…brat!" He jumped at Goten and began to send random punches and kicks, but Goten blocked or dodged each one.

Babidi stared with an open mouth at the fight.

"Did you see that, Dabura? That brat is actually defeating Pui-pui! Tell me where is a place where Pui-pui can fight at his best?

"His home planet, planet Whom."

"Right! Planet Whom that is. Paparapapaaa!"

Goten was still facing his opponent with a happy grin, when the room changed. What was once a small round room, was now an open desert wasteland.

"Huh what is going on?" asked Goku.

"It's that Babidi. He is using his magic to change the room! It seems that he is trying to give his minion the advantage."

Pui-pui laughed. "Welcome to my home, Planet Whom. My planet is very different from yours. Ten times earth's normal gravity. You have no chance to win. No chance, do you hear me?"

It was after Pui-pui said that, that Goten could feel a slight difference in the gravity. But it didn't bother him much. He was used to ten times earth's gravity. Goten looked innocently around him. He remembered some time when he visited Trunks, the two would go and play inside the GR. Vegeta, who had been standing at the sidelines, smirked.

"Ten times earth's gravity? Huh? Your son can handle that, Kakarot."

"Enough!" yelled, Pui-pui. He began to gather energy, and powered up a ki blast.

"Take this, you!" The blast hit its target head on. But when the smoke cleared, Goten stood there, unharmed (much to Shin's astonishment).

"That was cool. My brother taught me a little about that, too. Watch this, Kamehame…Ha!"

"Nooooooo!" yelled the alien. But it was too late. The Kamehameha hit him. Goten's attack was so strong that when the smoke cleared Pui-pui was lying unconscious on the ground. Goten just stood there.

"Hey, son, remember this guy is our enemy. You have to kill him!"

When he heard this, the young boy's cheerful smile went away and his face turned serious. In spite of the fun he had in each battle, Goten knew that this alien was his enemy and he knew what to do.

"Right dad." A second Kamehameha disintegrated him completely.

"Yeee! Well done, Goten!" Goku praised his son while the room changed back to a spaceship.

"I'm surprised that Babadi will send us such a weakling" said Vegeta.

Babidi stared with fear as the Saiyans advanced to the second level of the spaceship.

"Did you see that, Dabura? Pui-pui was defeated and by a child, no less! If a little kid can beat one of our most powerful warriors, then imagine how strong the adults must be."

"Do not fear master, they still have 3 more stages to go. And even if they manage to get through them, I will be waiting for them here. But master, who will you send to fight at stage two?" "Mmm, send Yakan".

"This room looks the same as the last one we were in" said Gohan as they entered the second room.

"Remember, Goku, you said that I could fight in this stage" said Trunks.

"Of course I did, Trunks."

"What? Goku, you're not going to let him fight? There is no telling who Babidi will send out next!"

"He is right, Goku." This time it was Piccolo who spoke. "This is not a game. We do not know what to expect. Goten was lucky that his opponent was not as strong as we thought he was, but we should be on our guard."

"Hey listen, Piccolo…" Whatever Goku was going to say, was cut short as another door opened and their next opponent stepped in. What entered the room was something that none of them has ever encountered before. A toad-like creature with sharp talons and teeth, walking on two legs. It was very big and stood several feet tall above them. Its mouth was enormous.

"Wow! What in the world is that?" asked Gohan.

"I know that creature, I know what he is. His name is Yakon and he is very dangerous!"

"I see. Well as strong as he is, I'm sure Trunks can take him on."

"Yessss…!" Trunks jumped up and landed in front of the monster. "Hey, ugly, come and get me!"

The monster roared with anger and swung one of his talons at Trunks. The boy avoided the blow and appeared behind the monster. A swift kick to the back of his neck sent Yakon staggering. The monster spun around and swung his claws at Trunks, but the boy narrowly avoided them.

It seemed that Yakon was stronger than their previous opponent, but nothing that Trunks couldn't handle. Babidi watched everything with a smirk.

"Look at him, Dabura, he is afraid! I got an idea; let us stir things up a bit. Paparapapaa!" Trunks was advancing on his enemy when the whole room suddenly turned dark.

"Huh what's going on?" asked the boy. The area became darker until finely everything was pitch black.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Goku. "Who turned off the light? I know where we are," said the Kai. "This is Yakan's home planet. He was born here."

They heard the monster chuckle. "Welcome to my home planet, the Planet of Darkness. I can see you, but you can't see me! You're mine now. I'm going to eat you!" With these words, Yakan dived at Trunks, with his mouth wide open. The boy jumped out of the way and swung his fist, hitting Yakan deep in the stomach. While the fight continued, the z-fighters stood and listened to the shockwaves. As dark as it was, they all knew that Trunks had the upper hand. He kept knocking his enemy around.

'You can see in the dark?" asked the monster, while getting to his feet after Trunks had knocked him down yet again. "What? Of course I can't see you. But I can sense your movement that causes vibrations in the air. That's how I know where you are! I do have one way to see you!" Trunks smirked.

A second later he stood there in his super Saiyan transformation. The glow he gave off lightened up the whole place. Back in the spaceship Babidi and Dabura stared in awe at the scene.

"What in the world happened, Dabura? Just look at this kid, he changed!"

"So what? He is just a flash of light!" said the demon king. Babidi, on the other hand, wasn't so sure of that. Trunks bravely stood their facing the monster. Yakan seemed very calm. He smirked and then opened his mouth. Trunks frowned with confusion when the monster began to inhale.

"What is he doing?" thought the boy while digging his heels into the ground to prevent himself from being pulled into the creature's mouth. Yakan kept this up until Trunks's glow disappeared. The next moment the boy stood there back in his normal form.

"What what happened? What did you do?" yelled the lavender haired child in confusion.

"Yakan is a creature the eats light energy" said Supreme Kai.

"He eats light, huh?" said Goku.

"Well, then I'm sure that Trunks knows what to do."

Goku was right. Trunks knew exactly how to defeat this monster.

"All right, Ugly, are you ready for some more?" Trunks powered up an energy blast and shot it at the monster. Yakan opened his mouth and began to inhale the blast.

"What is Yakan doing?" asked Babidi.

"He is sucking up all the energy for himself, he is wasting it. He knows that we need the energy." Trunks powered up the ki blast, making it stronger. The monster was still inhaling it. But after all, one can only take so much. Yakan was beginning to get overloaded. Trunks smirked.

"Victory is mine!" thought the boy. At that moment Yakan exploded, sending his innards everywhere. Gohan, Goku and Vegeta, who quicky caught on what was going to happen, powered up a ki shield that covered them and Supreme Kai. Sadly Trunks, Goten, Krillin and Piccolo were not so lucky and got covered with slime and muck.

"He won!" said Goku.

Babibidi and Dabura did not seem to be as happy as the Saiyans.

"That boy, he defeated Yakan. How can this be? Grrrrrrrrrrrr. This is ridiculous. How can two children defeat two of our elite fighters? We have to find a way to stop them!"

"It seemed that the Supreme Kai was smarter than we thought. He knew exactly what he was getting himself into when he decided to come after us. So he found the strongest warriors to help him take care of the job."

"Don't worry, Master, they still have 2 more stages to go. And even if they get through them, I will be waiting for them here! My powers exceed everyone in the universe. They will be foolish to challenge me."

"I hope you are right, Dabura. I hope you are right."


	12. Gohan's turn

Chapter 12: Gohan's turn

The Saiyans were waiting for the next challenger. Vegeta was very impatient. Gohan leaned against the wall and was tapping his foot on the floor. In spite of his calm façade, Goku could see how tense his son was. Vegeta was pacing up and down with a frown on his face. Goku himself was rather excited.

"Where are they. sleeping?" yelled Vegeta.

After the battle Goten and Trunks showed what they could do in the last two stages.

"They probably ran away," said Gohan cheerfully.

"Well, I just hope they won't all run away, we will not even have our turns then. I wonder who they will send out next!"

"Hey, Gohan, guess what? You're next!"

"Goku, listen to me, this is not a game. Babidi had gathered his elite warriors to protect Majin Buu. We all have been lucky so far, but I think from here on we should all fight together."

"Naw, don't you worry. Gohan doesn't need any help. Besides, Goten and Trunk won their first match, so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself?"

At that time Babidi was indeed trying to decide who to send out next. Sending out more of his men was out of the question! The intruders would just kill them off one by one. He came to a decision when Dabura spoke to him.

"Master Babidi, why don't you send me out to fight?"

Babidi thought about this. Out off all his warriors, Dabura were the strongest that he had.

"But Dabura, if you die, then who will protect me? You must promise me that you will win this at all cost!"

"I will, master."

Gohan's power level had disappeared a while ago, but 18 knew that he could not be dead. Gohan was not weak. She hoped that he was okay.

18 was desperate to go and help Gohan. The tournament was over now but that was not the end of it yet. After the price money was handed over, each and every competitor was to give a small speech about of his or her opinion of the tournament. 18, who could not wait any longer, decided to skip the stupid speeches at the end of the tournament and immediately took off to find Gohan. She convinced her brother to help her find Gohan and to find out what was going on. 17 agreed and the two had gone after winning the tournament. They were soon on their way to where the battle was taking place.

It was half an hour since the last match. The Saiyans were still waiting, bored out of their minds. Goku was at the point of falling asleep when the door finally opened and their next opponent appeared.

"About time!" said Gohan. But he fell silent when he saw who it was. Then his face broke into a grin.

'Great, I get to fight the strongest of them all. This will be good!"

"I'm surprised that you managed to get this far" said the demon king. "Yakan and Pui-Pui were far out of your league. So, now you must face me, which means you will advance no further!"

Vegeta smirked. "Your boss must be quite nervous if he decided to send you out. Is he too scared to come out himself?"

"Enough! I suggest that you all fight me, at once!"

"No!" said Gohan in a serious voice. "I'll fight you. Alone."

"You? Fighting me alone? Not a very wise decision, boy."

"We'll see!" said Gohan in a serious voice. Just when Gohan took a fighting stance, the room disappeared and they all found themselves in a place that resembled a Wasteland, without a living soul in it.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" said the demon king.

"Right. Here goes!"

Without another word Gohan lurched himself at the demon king. Gohan knew that Dabura would expect him to attack him head on. He also knew where his opponents would expect him to aim. So he quickly planned his next move. He lifted his fist, but just as Dabura stretched out his arm to block the strike, he spun around in the air and swung his foot at Dabura's head.

The demon king did not expect the sudden change in the move and was unable to block the attack. Gohan's kick caused him to stagger backwards. Gohan didn't give him time to recover, but began to pummel him as hard as he could. Gohan elbowed him heavily in the stomach. Dabura doubled over and clutched his middle.

"Great, he is wide open!" thought the demi-Saiyan. In a second he had powered up a ki ball and threw it at Dabura. Dust and smoke filled the air. Gohan jumped into the air and began to fire more ki blasts.

"Looks like Gohan got him!" said Goku. Piccolo shook his head.

"I don't think so, not yet!"

Suddenly the ground began to shake. They could all feel Dabura's power level rising.

"So that's how you want to play?" thought Gohan and he, too, began to power up. Dabura was now fighting at full power while Gohan was in his first level as a super-Saiyan. The next few minutes were wild. It felt like fighting Cell all over again. The two warriors would constantly disappear and then reappear, leaving an after image in the process.

Babidi watched the fight with satisfaction. "This was absolutely perfect. Dabura would get me all the energy I need, then I'll be able to wake up Majin Buu." Babidi turned his gaze to the giant ball standing in the middle of the room.

"Soon Majin Buu would be free and with him under my control, I'll spread terror through the universe." Babidi turned his attention back to the fight.

The fight was intense. This was nothing like his battle with 17, while 17 only tried to injure him, Dabura was trying to kill him! The demon king was very angry that there was someone who could challenge him. He began to spit at Gohan. Gohan continued to avoid it.

"You won't be turning me into stone anytime soon, Dabura. Look, we can do this the hard way or the easy why. Surrender and maybe I'll let you live."

"You dare speak to the demon king like that!" roared Dabura. He shot in to the air and powered up an enormous red ki ball.

"I'll destroy you all! That blast is strong enough to destroy this planet!"

"Well, not if I can stop it!" yelled Gohan. He braced himself just as Dabura threw the ki ball at him. Holding his hand in front of him, he caught the energy ball with his one hand. With a huff Gohan pushed it back. From the sidelines the z-fighters watched everything. Supreme Kai and Piccolo immediately jumped up to run to Gohan's aid, but Goku stopped them.

"Wait guys! Wait! Gohan will be fine. That energy ball would never be strong enough to kill him."

Goku was right. Gohan was now holding the ki ball above his head. A second later he threw it back at Dabura. The demon king managed to slip around it but now he was even angrier. That was one of his strongest attacks. He glared at the half-Sayian.

"I will not be beaten by a crippled warrior!" Furiously he stormed at Gohan.

"He is getting angry", thought Gohan. "That's good, when he is angry, he'll eventually lose focus."

Gohan had it in mind to power up an energy blast and send it at Dabura while the demon king was charging at him, but Dabura was moving too fast. Instead, he lifted his arm to block the punch, but it seemed that Dabura had a surprise for him. He spat at Gohan but missed the Saiyan by an inch, but now Dabura was too close. His right fist connected with Gohan's cheek, sending him tumbling into a mountain. He then bagan to fire up an energy blast.

Goku, who was witnessing everything with a confident expression, now began to be concerned. "Those blasts are strong enough to kill Gohan and if not, then at least to cause serious injury." Dabura seemed to know it too, because he powered up one final blast and sent it straight into the cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared, the mountain was gone and there was no sign of Gohan. Dabura gave a smirk.

"That's taken care of him!" But his wicked smile turned to one of complete shock when he saw the rocks and rubble move. The next moment dirt and rocks were blasted in every direction. In the middle of it all stood Gohan, his shirt slightly torn but otherwise he was alright.

"He is still alive!" said Goku. "Gohan just how strong are you? I can't believe it. Those blasts were strong enough to kill a person!" gasped Shin.

"Well, apparently not strong enough to touch Gohan" said Vegeta. There was someone else who was just as shocked. Babidi stared with a horrified expression.

"He is alive? But Dabura blasted him to pieces! Grrrrr… if Dabura does not win this, then Majin Buu would never get the energy he needed." But then he smiled. "But once he does, then none of them can defeat him!" he cackled.

Dabura glared at his enemy. As angry as he was, he also felt somewhat satisfied. Gohan has not escaped his attack unscathed. There were some burn marks on his arms and face, and his arm had a small but deep cut on it. Gohan glared right back and wiped some blood off his face. He spat out a bit of blood. Although the injuries he sustained were minor and he could barely feel them, his Sayian pride had taken a heavy blow. He hated it that Dabura saw him bleed.

"Do not celebrate just yet, Dabura! I have still got plenty of fight left in me."

Maybe , but it is just a matter of time until you tire out and make a mistake!"

"What if you make one first?"

"I won't count on it." Grumbled the demon king. He and Gohan then charged at one another again. Dabura held his hand high in the air and a sword appeared in it. It was a cruel looking weapon.

"Take this, you!" He swung it at Gohan, but just like the spit, he missed Gohan by inches. He swung the blade at Gohan yet again, but somehow Gohan managed to avoid it while also getting close enough to plant a heavy blow with his knee right into Dabura's stomach. He then swiftly pulled away.

"That was a smart move!" thought Goku, but he was not out of the woods yet. He watched with a frown as Dabura continued to try to behead his son. Dabura raised the sword above his head again and brought it down, but Gohan swiftly moved to the side. He then got the sword under his arm and held on tight.

"Let go, you!" Dabura tried to pull the sword out of Gohan's grip, but the sayian warrior wouldn't let go. Finally, when Dabura gave one final pull, Gohan pulled back while still holding the sword causing the blade to break in half. Dabura looked at the hilt for a second before throwing it away.

From the sidelines the Sayians watched everything. "Mmmm this Dabura is a lot stronger then we thought he are…" said Goku.

"That is nothing" said Vegeta in a gruff voice. "Gohan is toying with him. He did the same with Cell. We all know he can easily beat Dabura, but instead he is wasting time. We do not have time for this. I do not have time for this. If I were him I wouldn't be playing around like this. I should be fighting Dabura."

Krillin, who had also been watching the fight, had another thought. And his thoughts had taken a dirty turn. "If this Dabura guy wins this battle, then at least some good would come of it. I'll get to go out with 18!" The Supreme Kai, who stood just 3 feet from him, heard his thought and froze. His stunned expression turned to one of anger and disgust.

"Why?" He asked in a low voice.

"Umm, why what, Supreme Kai" asked Goku, but the Kai was not listening. His full attention was now focused on Krillin.

"You want Gohan to be killed? Why would you want that, Krillen?" Supreme Kai asked this calmly, but behind his calm voice Goku heard anger.

"What was this all about? It seemed, Goku, that your friend here wants Gohan to lose his match with Dabura."

"But why, Krillin, why would you want that?" asked Goku again. Krillen, whose temper had been bad ever since the tournament, boiled over and he began yelling.

"Because Gohan betrayed me! He was supposed to be my friend when he took something very precious from me!"

"What did he take from you, Krillin?"

"Baldy is talking about Android 18. She and your son have been hanging out with each other lately and Baldy is jealous!"

Piccolo, who was also angered by Krillin's words, spun around and grabbed Krillin by the shirt.

"How dare you? You little punk! If that is it, then that is a very poor reason to wish for someone to die! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Krillin, who was now very scared of Piccolo's temper, recoiled but was brave enough to shoot a comeback.

"Well, Gohan deserved it! That dirty excuse of a monkey!"

The moment he said these words, Goku jumped forwards to hold Vegeta back who would have attacked Krillin. Everyone knew that being called a monkey was an insult to the Sayian race. Goku himself felt stung by his best friend's words, but Goten, who was nearly in tears, angrily stood up for his brother.

"Don't call my brother that! Gohan is a great person!"

Meanwhile high in the air the Sayian warrior and demon king heard everything. Gohan himself felt a bit worried because his friends argued so viciously with each other, but Dabura had a plan. Quickly he contacted his master.

"Master Babidi, would you please transport us back to the ship. I have made a very important discovery!"

"A discovery, you say? Very well then. Paparapapaaaa!"

An instant later the Sayians found themselves back in the spaceship. Dabura turned around and walked back to the door where he entered.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going, Dabura? Our fight isn't over yet!"

"Oh no, it is not. You see we are going to prepare an even stronger warrior for you to fight! So just you wait until they are ready."

The door then closed behind him, leaving the Sayians alone. Supreme Kai was confused and suspicious. What were they up to? They did not have any warriors stronger then Dabura! None of the Sayians knew what was waiting for them.


	13. The return of Piccolo Junior

Note: so sorry for the long wait. For a while I have completely forgotten about this fic. I've just came up with a new story. It's a Megamind fic. I was so busy with planning its plot, that continuing Brave Comeback completely slipped my mind. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker.

Chapter 13. The return of Piccolo Junior.

When Dabura arrived back, Babidi wasted no time to question him.

"Alright, Dabura, I want to know what this discovery is. And it better be good!"

"I have found out that three of these warriors have a deep rage burning in their hearts."

"You're kidding me! More servants?"

"No, I'm not kidding and yes they will make fine additions to the guard."

"This is absolutely great, Dabura!"

Everyone was very confused by what has just happened. Gohan, who completely forgot about his fight with Dabura, was comforting Goten. Goten was very upset about what Krillin said and continued to give him dirty looks. Goku, who decided that it was time for some answers, turned to his friend with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright, Krillin, I want to know why you said all those things about Gohan. You said he betrayed you. In what way did he betray you?"

"I did no such a thing, dad! I do not even know what Krillin is talking about!"

"Don't lie, Gohan!

"I think I may know what is going on" said the Supreme Kai. "This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You see, I like 18 a lot. But Gohan took her."

Goku turned to his son with a confused frown.

"Gohan, what is Krillin talking about?"

"You know, when 18 and her brother came here to fight us 7 years ago…. Well, when Krillin and I saw them for the first time, Krillin and I, well, we kind of got a crush on her. Both of us. At first I thought that it was just some silly childhood crush and that I will outgrow it, but now it has become something more. 18 came to me, because she loves me!"

Goku looked back to Krillin with a sad but also a disappointed look on his face.

"Well, Krillin, if what Gohan said, is true, then you cannot blame him! It is not his fault that 18 chose him. I think you owe him an apology!"

Krillin's expression darkened and he turned away. Trunks, who did not want another argument, changed the subject.

"Uhm, guys, didn't that red guy say that they are going to bring another stronger guy out to fight? Who do you think it is, and when is he coming?"

"That's a very good question, Trunks!" said Supreme Kai. "You see, Dabura is the strongest they have. They do not have any stronger warriors than him, but if Dabura is the strongest they have, then they must have been bluffing!" Said Goku.

"I don't think so, Goku, they're up to something."

"If only Gohan had not toyed with Dabura in the previous match, then we would not have had to wait like this" said Vegeta.

Gohan was about to shoot a comeback, but when seeing the Prince's glare, he decided it would be better to keep quiet, before another argument started.

"Maybe the warriors they spoke of are right here in this room" thought the Supreme Kai. The Kai eyed each of the people in the room. His gaze turned to Goten and Trunks, but he then shook his head.

"No way Babidi would choose children, he thought, they were too naive. Besides, both Goten and Trunks looked far too innocent. Goten looked angry but it was probably because Krillin had just insulted his brother. He then looked at Goku and Gohan but again shook his head. Goku and his son may be powerful, but both of them were pure of heart. These past minutes they have not shown any sign of anger and hate, so it could not be them. He then looked at Krillin and his expression changed to a worried one.

"I can sense his anger and hatred towards Gohan. Babidi may choose him but he is not as strong as the Sayians and could easily be overpowered." It was not common that an evil wizard would choose to mind control a weak warrior, but in some circumstances they would do anything to get what they want, especially if that wizard is somewhat desperate. "…..And as far as I know, Babidi is very desperate to release Majin Buu." Supreme Kai then looked at Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Oh no, it's them!" Both Piccolo and Vegeta showed signs of anger, so Babidi was bound to choose them. Also by the angry looks that Piccolo was still giving Krillin, it was not hard to guess.

His concern turned out to be correct. Babidi was watching his 3 new 'soon to be servants' with a sick smile on his face.

"It is them, Dabura. I'll choose all 3 of them!" Dabura stood beside him with an evil grin on his face. Babidi then began to chant slowly.

Meanwhile the Sayians were still waiting for the new Majins to appear, completely unaware that the very people that Dabura had spoken of, were with them in the room! Gohan had a downcast expression on his face. He was obviously very upset about what Krillin had just said. Gohan wondered if he would be able to make peace with Krillin again, once all of this was over. Would Krillin want to make peace with him? But he had very little time to worry about that because a new concern came when Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin suddenly grabbed their heads and screamed in pain. Everyone was caught off guard.

Goku, who feared for his friend's safety since they arrived, was at Krillin's side in an instant.

"Guys, what's wrong? Supreme Kai, what is happening?"

"It's Babidi! He is trying to take control of them! Goku, they are the fighters that Dabura was speaking about!"

"Oh no! Is there not something we can do?"

The Supreme Kai did not answer, because he turned his attention to the three groaning people who were now falling under the evil wizard's spell.

"Listen, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, you have to fight it! You cannot let Babidi succeed. If he does, then the whole world may be at stake!" Suddenly the Namek, human and Sayian collapsed.

"Guys!" cried Goku, but then the three z- warriors slowly stood up. Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin had expressions of absolute, pure evil. Gohan took a step back when he saw the cruel smirk on his mentor's face. The last time he saw Piccolo look like that was when he was 5 years old and had just begun his training. Goku went and stood in front of Goten and Trunks.

"Dad…?" asked the lavender haired boy with a quiver in his voice.

Babidi and Dabura looked into the crystal ball with satisfaction.

"Just look at that, Dabura. Now to add the final touches. Paparapapaa!"

The warriors instantly found themselves back at the martial arts stadium. The stadium was not empty yet. All the people have not gone home yet. Everyone stood their shocked when the Sayians suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"I can't believe it. Babidi sent us to the World Martial Arts tournament."

The announcer, who at first looked surprised, smiled warmly at them.

"Goku, you're back! I'm afraid that the tournament is already over, but there is always next year!"

Goku barely listened to what the announcer said. His eyes were fixed on his three friends, who were now under Babidi's evil spell. Vegeta, who had been glaring at Goku all this time, was the one first to speak.

"You will fight me first, Kakarot, unless you like a part of the stadium remodeled!"

"Dad, please don't do this!" cried Trunks.

"Quiet, kid!"

" Vegeta, surely you wouldn't? How sad, I didn't think that any of you guys would have been weak enough to be controlled. Answer me, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin! Are you going to let yourselves be turned into slaves?"

Goku hoped that he could talk some sense into his friends, but to no avail. Out of rage both Vegeta and Piccolo shot a blast at the pavilion, blasting a massive part of it away.

"You dare!" roared Piccolo. Gohan, who decided that he had remained silent long enough, began to speak. Maybe he could get through to Piccolo.

"Please don't do this, Piccolo! This is not worth it. Just what do you think you can achieve by destroying the lives of innocents? You are going to let some no good evil wizard tell you what to do? Well, that's nothing like the Piccolo I know."

" Be quiet! The Piccolo you know is gone now. Deal with it! And as for Babidi, I could not care less what he wants me to do. I have no intention of following that pest's will!"

From the spaceship Babidi looked as if his birthday had just come early.

"Do you see that, Dabura? They are perfect! Now what should I let them do?"

" Oh, I know. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, can you hear me? Listen, I want you to kill the Supreme kai! Destroy him for me!"

" I refuse!" said Vegeta.

"So do I!" it came from the Namek. "Your quarrel with the Kai means nothing to any of us, Babidi. Kakarot is my target.

I only want Gohan!" yelled Krillin.

Babidi gasped. "What! They are not fully under my control yet! But how? Mmmm, they must have a very strong will power to resist me like that. Oh, whatever, sooner or later they'll come around."

Ever since he was born on this planet, his father had left him only one mission and that was to finish the work that King Piccolo had started.

"Kill son Goku". But with time, that desire had faded. Instead of hating Goku, Piccolo had grown to respect him and not just as a rival, but also as a friend. Before his change of heart, Piccolo had always hated Goku, but he could not get to fight him now because Vegeta wanted to be the one to kill him. Piccolo was certain that if he tried to convince Vegeta to let him fight Goku instead, then the prince would kill him without a second thought.

Very well then, if the Sayian prince wanted him, then he could have him. As much as he hated Goku, there was one person who he now hated even more. That person was the one who changed him. The one who showed him how to care. The one person who succeeded in turning him completely away from his evil ways. Piccolo turned his glare to Gohan. His father was no longer here to give him orders. He could fight whom he wanted now. He would kill that boy first and then all his other friends. And maybe if Goku defeated the Sayian prince, then he could fight him.

"I don't care about what that damned wizard wants. I'll fight whom I want to fight!"

"Hey , Vegeta, I bet with that mark on your head that Babidi had been giving you, piccolo and Krillin orders. Is this one of them, or are you trying to fight me because of him? Or is this just the same old story between us, which one?" asked Goku.

"Does it really matter?" yelled Goten.

"Not to you, maybe, Goten, but to a warrior it matters greatly!" yelled the green man. Piccolo pointed a finger straight at Gohan.

"You'll be my first victim, Son Gohan! Originally I was planning to fight your father, but I have changed my mind".

"Great, then it is settled!" cried Babidi's voice from above them. "Paparapapaaaa…! "

The warriors instantly found themselves in a desert area, devoid of all people.

"So, it all came down to this" said Goku. He then turned to the two kids.

"Listen, Trunks, Goten, I want you two to go home. Things have got too dangerous!"

"What? No way, we are not letting you fight alone. Besides, we want to see the Buu monster!"

" Listen to me and just leave the area! If you stay here then you'll only get hurt. Gohan and I shall deal with this".

" But dad, we want to help!" cried Goten. Goku frowned. Based on the look on the kids' faces, he saw that there was no way that he would convince them to go home. The tone of Goten's voice told Goku that his son was here to help fight and help he would. Supreme Kai, seeing only one way to get the kids safely out of a battle between three bloodthirsty warriors, began to speak.

"Goku, let them come with me. I promise you I won't let any harm come to them and their presence may change things".

Goku don't like the idea of one of his sons facing Majin buu one bit, but he had no other choice.

"Alright, Gohan, you'll stay with me and keep Piccolo and Krillin busy while I'll fight Vegeta. If I am going to fight some Sayian prince looking for vengeance, I cannot let anyone get in my way!"

"Right, dad!"

" So, let this begin!" cried Vegeta. A second later he was in his second form of a super Sayian, and at full strength. Goku followed his exampled. But Gohan who was afraid to hurt his friend, only went to the first level. Piccolo and Krillin also began to power up.

Babidi was watching them with a smirk on his lips.

"Look at them, those fools!"

" Master Babidi, may I make a suggestion?"

" Go ahead, Dabura, but it better be good."

" Let's open the doors for them, that way we won't have to risk Buu's ball rupturing before his at full power and besides I would like to get my hands on those brats. One of them is the brother of the warrior I've been fighting earlier!"

" Dabura, I think I won't' kill you…!

The z-fighters were still staring at each other when the floor opened up.

"Look, they are opening the door for us!" said Trunks.

"Alright! Are you kids ready? Goten, Trunks, if Majin Buu gets out by any chance, I want you two to go, do not try and fight him. Wait for me and Gohan to show up. Leave as fast as you can, okay? Do you hear me? You do not fight him!"

The Saiyan then turned to his son.

"Are you ready, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded. With that Supreme Kai and the two boys continued to the next stage while Goku and Gohan stayed behind to battle the three new Majins.

Supreme Kai and the two young half Saiyans arrived in the final stage, where all of Babidi's men were waiting. Goten and Trunks just stared at the warriors. These men were weak and could easily be defeated.

"Let's make this quick, the quicker we stop Babidi the better!"

"Right, let's go, Goten. Wait, Trunks, remember we already had a fight. "

"You're right, and our dads are fighting now."

" I know Supreme Kai has not had his turn yet, so he can fight in this stage."

" Still think this is some kind of game, do you?" said the god with a frown.

"Oh well, we cannot waste any more time."

In a second he had blasted all the soldiers and they were lying all over the floor. As the three remaining warriors advanced to what may be their death, one thought ran through Shin's mind: "Would they be able to stop Majin Buu?"

Note: for those of you who wonder why I chose Piccolo as a Majin, we all know that Piccolo was once evil. I have read a lot of other DBZ fics and not once have I found one about him turning into a bad guy. Every other story I have read on Fan fiction had Vegeta, Goku, Gohan or even Goten become Majins. I don't read stories with male pairings or homosexuals, neither do I read porn, so maybe I have missed some, but still this is my opinion. I have actually asked myself for quite a long time what if it were Piccolo who had fallen under Babidi's spell instead of Vegeta? So I have written this. There is also something else: the reason I did not have Piccolo and Krillin completely under Babidi's control is that at one point they were still good. Babidi's other servants, including Dabura, were pure evil throughout their lives. Dabura became good after he died, which means that while he was still alive, he has not done any good at all. Vegeta and Piccolo both made an effort to make up for their evil ways.


	14. Clash of Power

Note: Something I have forgotten to mention earlier: in this story, Trunks and Goten are a lot more serious than in the series.

Chapter 14: Clash of Power.

The five warriors waited long enough. Vegeta was the first to make a move. He shot at Goku and the two began to engage in a battle that sent shockwaves and blew mountains apart. Piccolo and Krillin followed shortly after. Both jumped onto Gohan and began to pummel him. Gohan was not going to go easy on the two just because they were once his friends. He knew that if he held back too much, then Piccolo and Krillin may kill him. On the other hand, he thought, if he should fight on the second level…, but he then dismissed that thought.

No, if he advanced now, then he may accidentally kill them.

"Destructo disk!" cried Krillin and threw the deadly energy disk at Gohan. Gohan caught the disk with his bare hand and threw it right back. Krillin dodged his own attack and moved in for another assault. Gohan waited for Krillin's next move but he gasped in pain when Piccolo's fist landed heavily on his cheek, sending him tumbling into a mountain, causing it to collapse. Piccolo began to power up his strongest attack.

"Special beam cannon!"

"Mesenko ha!" yelled Gohan and sent his own counter attack right back.

Krillin appeared beside Piccolo and began to chant: "ka-me-ha-me haaaa!"

The Kamehamaha joined Piccolo's attack. Goku was too busy with his own fight to see what was happening to his son. Vegeta was everywhere!

"I'm… im..pressed… Vegeta! You've been getting a lot stronger since the last time we've met!"

"You haven't seen anything yet, Kakarot!" The two warriors pulled away.

"Final flash! Kamehamehaaaa!"

* * *

The tunnel was longer than the others but when Goten, Trunks and Supreme Kai arrived, they were astounded by what they saw there. A giant ball was standing in the middle of the room.

"This is it, you two!"

"This is what we are here to find."

"And the Buu monster is inside?" asked Goten, this time with actual fear in his voice. The power he sensed coming from the ball shocked him to his core.

"Yes! We have to act quickly! I doubt if Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for long."

"Welcome friends!" said an evil voice.

"Huh…?" The boys gasped when Babidi and Dabura walked out from behind the ball. "So glad you could join us. Especially you, Supreme Kai."

"We came to stop you, Babidi!"

"Like you hoped to do with my father?" asked the wizard in a mocking tone.

"I will not let you release Majin Buu!"

"That's too bad. You see, Majin Buu is coming out, whether you like it or not!"

Shin glanced at the power meter that read Majin Buu's strength. They had to think of something fast! Time was running out! Babidi began to laugh.

"Let's hurry, you two, we cannot let him succeed!"

"Wait, Kai. Let's take this outside. It's a bit crowded in here, don't you think? What would happen if Majin Buu came out in this cozy little place? Paparapapaaa!"

The next moment everyone was outside. Looking around them, Goten and Trunks saw that the sky was dark above them.

"This is bad, Trunks, really bad! I wish my brother was here!"

Sadly the said brother was at the moment busy trying to control a very serious situation. The battle he was currently fighting was even worse than the one with Dabura. The cuts and bruises that Dabura gave him had healed and stopped bleeding but had now reopened. Piccolo and Krillin too were bruised all over. The same was going for Vegeta and Goku, however, in spite of it all the four warriors still had plenty of fight left in them and were still going at it with everything they had.

Krillin had been knocked out at one point and now it was only Gohan and Piccolo. Piccolo must have been training these past 7 years too, because he was stronger than Gohan could ever remember!

"Not bad kid, I've thought you would have given up by now!"

"I'm not one to give up easily, Piccolo, and you know this, unless Babidi's spell gave you some brain damage!"

"We'll see. Let's see how you handle this!"

In a second Piccolo had divided himself into 3 clones.

"Let's see if you can defend yourself now, super Sayian!"

Piccolo quickly vanished while a second Piccolo attacked Gohan from ahead. Gohan expected the third Piccolo to strike him from behind. The Piccolo that attacked him from the front sent a kick to Gohan's head. In a swift movement he blocked it while also moving his body to the side to dodge a punch that was sent from behind. But the real Piccolo had expected it. His elbow hit Gohan from above on the back sending him tumbling to the ground.

Gohan was up a second later. He then fought for all he was worth against Piccolo and the other 2 Namekian clones. Goku was also having his own problems. Vegeta somehow managed to pin him to a rock wall behind him and was now torturing him. Goku flinched and for the first time since the fight had started, he caught sight of his son.

Gohan looked bad. He had cuts over his whole body that were bleeding. Luckily they didn't look life threatening.

"Stay strong, Gohan!" the man thought.

"So this is it, huh? The great Kakarot stuck?

"I can't see the point of all this Vegeta."

"Then you're a fool, Kakarot, and a coward too!"

"You don't care do you, Vegeta, of what might happen should Majin Buu get out? He could kill Goten and Trunks. He may be able to destroy this entire planet. Have you not heard what the supreme Kai told us?"

Vegeta powered up a mighty blast, but somehow Goku managed to rip himself free. He then planted his left fist in Vegeta's cheek while the other one found the prince's stomach. Vegeta hit another mountain. Before he could pull himself up, a ki blast hit him that knocked his breath away. Goku did not waste any time. He dove into the smoke cloud and the fight resumed from there.

Gohan was still too busy fighting the Piccolo clones to have heard the discussion between his father and the prince.

"Let's see, I must find a way to defeat these clones. Hey, now I have a plan!"

Gohan shot into the air followed by the 3 Piccolo clones. A moment later he had mimicked the maneuver his father had done 7 years ago with the cell clones. The Piccolos fell into a heap on the ground and disappeared. Gohan landed a few feet away from his mentor and waited until the Namek got to his feet.

"Very good, Gohan. I did not think that you could have pulled it off!"

"Well, then your underestimated my strength. Another small talk!" shouted the Namek. He stormed at Gohan again.

* * *

18 was going faster than she ever had in her life before. Gohan was fighting someone. Whom it was, she did not know, but she could feel his power level now. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo must also be fighting. 18 was making her way to the battle field.

"Gohan, please be okay!" she thought with desperation.

"Hey, 18, wait up. Not so fast!"

18 slowed down a little, waiting for her brother to catch up.

"18, I think you are too worried. Gohan knows how to take care of himself."

"But can't you sense his power level, 17? Right now Gohan is fighting someone, we have to help him!"

"I know, 18, but if this guy Gohan is fighting is anyone like Cell, then it is best that we do not get in the way!"

When he saw the dark expression on 18's face, the male Cyborg quickly tried to cover up his mistake.

"What I mean is that if things get rough, then we can help Gohan, but I think when we arrive we should keep our distance from whatever battle Gohan is fighting."

18 sighed but then a smile came to her lips.

"All right, 17, but I want to get there quickly so I can see what is going on, and whom Gohan, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo are fighting."

"All right then, sis. Let's go!"

The two Cyborgs quickly picked up speed.

* * *

Supreme kai, Trunks and Goten were watching the ball fearfully. They had to destroy it and quickly, but with Babidi and Dabura blocking their way there was no chance. Shin glanced at the power meter. It was nearly full. Gohan and Goku must be giving of a lot of energy for the power meter to rise so quickly. Trunks suddenly transformed himself into a super Sayian.

Final flash! Dabura pulled his master out of the path of the deadly attack. Trunks blasted the ball. Smoke filled the air.

"Yeeeaa!" cried Trunks. "In your face!" But his happy smile faltered when the smoke cleared, revealing the ball still in one piece.

"No!" Final flash! It was no use. The power meter kept rising. Babidi, Dabura and Shin watched with amazement as Trunks tried to stop Majin Buu's hatching.

"Darn that boy!" growled Dabura.

"Master, we have to stop him before he ruins the hatching.

"Oh, let him have his fun, Dabura! There is no way that that kid can defeat Majin Buu."

"Kamahamehaa…!"

Goten add his attack.

"We have to defeat Buu, Trunks. We have to stop him! Not just for my brother, but for everyone else. You hear me Gohan! I won't let you down!"

"I know Goten, I know. One way or another we will stop him."

* * *

"Take this."

Piccolo fell to the ground but landed on all fours. He then shot straight back up. The fight had gone on for who knows how long now. The 3 Sayians and the Namek were still going at it with all that they had. Gohan was covered in dirt and dust. Open cuts covered every inch of his body. All 4 warriors were too busy to notice that Majin buu's power was rising by the second.

Gohan and Piccolo were not the only ones who were fighting. Goku and Vegeta were also still at it.

"I will not be defeated, you hear me, Gohan?"

"Yes, I heard you perfectly well, Piccolo. In fact, it is hard not to. Listen, Piccolo, you've thrown at me everything you've got, and nothing helped, why don't we just stop fighting?"

"And lose my one change to punish you? I don't think so, kid!"

"Very well then, Piccolo. I have another surprise for you, Gohan. I think you'll like this one!"

Piccolo began to fire ki blasts at Gohan which Gohan could easily avoid.

"This is it, Piccolo? You're not even trying!"

"What is he doing?" Thought Gohan as the ki balls kept missing him. It was as if Piccolo did not want to hit him.

"Unless… ?" Gohan froze and looked around him. The ki balls Piccolo shot at him were hanging in the air around him, blocking any chance of escape.

"Surprised? I thought you would have learned by now, Gohan. You won't get away this time! I win!"

One swipe of his hand and every one of the small light balls hit Gohan. The explosion that followed was enormous. It also caught Goku's and Vegeta's attention for a small amount of time.

"Oh no, Gohan!"

Vegeta smirked. "You had better start worrying about yourself instead of your son, Kakarot! I am going to make sure that Gohan is the least of your concern now!"

Goku knew that in spite of his worries, Vegeta was right. Their battle was still on, and he had to keep his focus. Besides, Gohan was one that went down easily!

Piccolo watched with a satisfied smile. His plan had worked! Son Gohan was no more. Piccolo was still staring at the scene with a smirk. He did not expect Gohan to suddenly shoot up behind him and to punch him in the cheek. Piccolo struggled to his feat, and looked with anger but also with amazement at Gohan.

"But how? Those blasts could not possibly have missed?"

"Well, let me fill you in then, Piccolo! Remember when dad and I trained for the cell games 7 years ago? Dad taught me the instant transmission technique, and I've been practicing it ever since!"

"I see. Well you got lucky, Gohan. But this is far from over!"

In no time Gohan and his teacher were back in the air.

Goku, relieved that Gohan was still alive, let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Meanwhile the Supreme Kai, Trunks and Goten were fighting just as hard to stop Majin buu's hatching. Buu had met full power just a while ago, much to the boys' horror. Both the supreme Kai and the two half Sayians knew that it was hopeless. There was nothing that could be done now.

Babidi and Dabura were still watching when the ball suddenly slipped out of place and rolled away a few paces.

"Oh no!" cried Babidi.

The ball came to a stop. Everyone waited agtestly. Then the ball began to open. A pinkish steam came out, but when it cleared, there was nothing! The ball was completely empty. Everyone around was amazed by this. Goten and Trunks, who had nearly given out all their energy in order to blast the ball, could just stare.

Babidi had never looked more disappointed.

"Its empty? But how? I did everything right!"

The Supreme kai was quiet the whole time but quickly pulled himself together. He then smirked at the very unhappy wizard.

"So this is it, Babidi! You have failed! Just like your father before you. Years in that ball must have weakened Majin buu to the point that he could no longer survive in there, and so he was defeated by two mere children. Not even the energy of this planet can revive him! Now that the story of Buu had finally come to an end, it is all over for you!"

Babidi dropped his head in anger and disappointment. Dabura, who looked actually glad that Majin buu did not appear, tried to reassure his master.

"Don't worry about those three! Even without Majin buu, we can still continue with our plans. I'm sure that those 3 warriors can be put completely under your control!"

"But don't you understand, Dabura? Our plan cannot continue without Buu."

Supreme kai watched Babidi with a confident smile. He turned to the two kids who were standing quietly beside him.

"Alright Goten and Trunks, listen up! Without Majin buu, Babidi is nothing. If we can get past Dabura, we can kill Babidi."

"No, Supreme Kai…" Said Trunks in a strained voice. "This is not over yet. Something did come out of that ball and it is up there now."

Trunks pointed a finger to the sky where a cloud of pink smoke was floating. But it could not be…

"Dabura, what is the boy looking at?" asked Babidi. He cast a glance above him where the pink smoke was floating.

"It's a cloud. I cannot sense everything from it but emptiness. Wait! Now I feel something!"

Goten and Trunks, who stood staring at the pink substance in absolute horror, were speechless. The power they felt was enormous! The pink cloud slowly began to change form and took on the shape of a fat pink creature with a single tentacle on its head. It then opened its mouth and let out a single cry. "Buuuuuu!"

* * *

Note: So Majin Buu is finely out. I cannot remember what Piccolo's technique is called. If it is the Multi Form technique that Tien used or if it is something else, but I do know that is an attack with which he can make more of himself. I remember he used this attack during the Sayin saga in his fight with Nappa and when he was training himself for the battle against Nappa and Vegeta. So, don't get me wrong here. If you do think I am wrong, then look up the episodes or search You-tube. I assure you I have made no mistake.


	15. Majin Buu released

Chapter 15. Majin Buu released.

Majin Buu landed on the ground and looked around with an innocent expression. He observed his surroundings. Dabura turned to Babidi and whispered to him:

"Tell me, master Babidi, is this Majin Buu?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Dabura, I'm not quite sure. You see, the only person who actually saw Buu was that annoying Supreme Kai over there."

Goten could only stare open mouthed at the thing. Trunks was the first one to speak.

"Uhmm… Supreme Kai, is this Majin Buu? He does not look very dangerous to me!"

"That is Majin Buu, without a doubt. I could never forget that disgusting creature's face. Listen, you two, we have to leave now!"

"But we can't just run away! We have to try and stop him!" Trunks protested.

Majin Buu began to hop around on his one leg.

"I guess Babidi made a total mess out of reviving him." said Trunks. "He is acting like a 2 year old!"

"There was no mistake, Trunks. Buu has always been like this." supreme Kai fell into a defensive stance.

"Do not be deceived by what he looks like or his actions! That creature is very dangerous!"

"I have an idea!" Said Goten. "Maybe if we get rid of Babidi, there won't be anyone left to tell Buu what to do!"

"We must not, Goten. Babidi is the only living being who knows how to put Buu back inside his ball. Without him, we will be doomed. That creature may appear innocent, but deep down it has a fierce thirst for destruction. Eventually Babidi would lose control of him too. When he does, he would have no choice but to lock him away again. That would be the time to strike! Unfortunately I don't think we'll get that chance. We'll be the first of Majin Buu's targets. I'm sorry; this was not how it should have turned out. I thought that I could stop Babidi before Buu was revived. If only I knew. If only I had watched this part of the universe more closely."

Trunks clenched his fist. Majin Buu was now standing in front of Babidi and Dabura. The demon king said something to the pink creature. Supreme Kai and the boys could not hear what they were saying, but whatever Dabura said, must have been an insult because, the next moment, Buu kicked the demon king into a mountain causing it to collapse on him!

* * *

"Gohan, let's finish this!"

The fight was still going on. No one of the fighting warriors would give up. The fight was very taxing. Gohan finally began to feel the strain of all the injuries and the loss of energy on his body. He was getting worn out. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were also getting tired from the intense fighting. Gohan, who still hung in the air, was waiting for Piccolo's next move. Both he and the Namek were panting heavily. It could have been his imagination, but Piccolo looked even more worn out then he did. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were so deep in their fights that none of them noticed the high ki that had just been released. It occurred to none of them that their battle had resulted into Majin Buu being freed.

* * *

The cyborg twins were closing in on the place where Goku and his son were battling it out with Piccolo and Vegeta when they both suddenly stopped. 18 and her brother looked at each other completely stunned. "18 do you feel that?"

"Yes I do, 17. Any idea what it is?"

"I don't know, sis, but there is only one way to find out!"

"Wait, 17, what about Gohan?"

"Mmmm, you got a point there, sis. Tell you what, let's split up. You go and help Gohan. I'll go and see what gave out all that ki."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, 17? What if something happens to you?"

"Well, we got to know what we are dealing with right now."

"Alright, 17, go and see whatever this is, but try to avoid a fight!"

"Don't worry, I will."

With that the twins separated. 18 continued to head to the field where Gohan was, while 17 went straight to the source of it all.

* * *

A small airbus was making its way over a green lush jungle. After Piccolo and Vegeta destroyed half of the stadium, killing thousands of people in the process, Bulma wasted no time in fixing the damage. She immediately found the dragon radar and began to track down the dragon balls. With her was Chi-Chi, master Roshi the ox king, Olong and Palar. Four of the dragon balls had already been found. Bulma was now heading to the next location.

"I can't believe that Piccolo and Vegeta would do such a thing! What were they thinking?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of all this!" said Chi-chi. "You know, Bulma, I don't think they were themselves back there."

"Well if they weren't themselves, then what do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know, Bulma, but I think we'll find out."

"Right! Now our main concern is to find the dragon balls and to wish all those people back."

* * *

Goten and Trunks were heading away from the battle as fast as they could. Things never looked this bad before. Dabura was the first to change, led by Majin Buu, which had been a terrible mistake on his part. The pink creature easily killed the demon king. With Dabura dead, Yamcha and Tien were freed and were no longer stone statues, only to end up trying to fight Buu, resulting in both of them losing their lifes. After Tien and Yamcha's sacrifice to help Goten and Trunks escape, Shin took it upon himself to fight Majin Buu. He was now facing the monster alone. SupremeKai hoped that he would be able to keep Buu busy long enough for Goku and Gohan to show up, but knowing his luck and knowing Majin Buu, that was unlikely to happen.

There were deep cracks in the surface of the ground. Mountains were reduced to nothing but debris. Craters could be seen over the whole place. It looked like a meteorite shower hit the place! This said place was where Goku and his son were. The 4 z-fighters were exhausted. The sun was beating down on the fighting pair. Another shockwave was heard. Gohan and Piccolo pulled away from each other. The warriors looked bad. Their clothes were ripped in places. A big part of Goku's shirt was gone. Gohan was sure that he had a couple of broken ribs.

"This won't do at all! I should have gone to the second level, then maybe I could have defeated Piccolo and help Goten. Speaking of which, I hope Goten is still alive. I can still sense his power level, which means he is okay. I have to try and speak some sense into Piccolo."

"Piccolo, please just hear me out!" shouted Gohan as he blocked yet another punch aimed for his head.

But Piccolo would not listen. The same went for Goku and Vegeta. The Sayian prince only wanted one thing, and that was to win! Goku was prepared to power up another kamehameha wave when he felt something that chilled him to the bone.

"Hey, what's that?" Goku's cry caused everyone else to freeze. "Do you guys feel that?"

Gohan gasped. "Is that Majin Buu? I have never felt anything like this before."

"Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, listen, we have to stop fighting! I think Majin Buu is free!"

"I don't think so, Kakarot. It's over when I say it's over!"

After saying this, the prince attacked Goku yet again.

"Listen, Piccolo, we do not have time for thi… aaaarg!" Piccolo knocked Gohan away while he was still talking.

"Rule number one, Gohan, never turn your back on your enemy!"

"Okay, that's it!" yelled Gohan. He was glaring at Piccolo. "I had enough! I am done with going easy on you!"

He began to power up, causing the landscape to shake. Gohan did not want to do this, but now he has no other choice. Majin Buu had been freed!

"This fight has to end now! You leave me no other choice, Piccolo. I don't want to do this but it is the only way!" Gohan pushed his power up until he reached the second level.

"Alright, Piccolo, it is over now!"

In less than a second Gohan knocked Piccolo unconscious.

"Well done, Gohan!" yelled Goku.

Gohan appeared behind Vegeta and tried to punch him, but theSayian prince spun round and caught his fist. While Vegeta was distracted, Goku used the opportunity to attack him. This time Goku managed to knock Vegeta out.

"Well…this…is…it! We won! Well done, Gohan!"

Gohan gave a weak smile.

"Dad, we have to go and help Shin! Based on the high ki I felt just a moment ago, I'll say that Majin Buu had been freed!"

"You are right, son. But neither of us is in any condition to fight!"

"Well, what should we do then, dad?"

"There is only one thing to do. We should return to the lookout where we can be healed."

"What about our friends?"

"We'll take them with us!"

Gohan knelt beside Piccolo, but a noise behind him alerted him that his father collapsed onto the ground and were now out cold.

"Oh, great! Now what? Dad, can you hear me?"

Gohan shook his father but Goku only groaned. "Great! I am very low on energy myself and cannot take all of them with me."

Gohan eyed his friends for a while before looking in the direction where Majin Buu was. "Going to fight Majin Buu now would do me no good, it would only be suicide! On the other hand, I can only take one of these guys."

Gohan sighed.

"I can barely stand. Would I even be able to make it to the lookout?"

Finally making up his mind, he picked up his father and lifted him into the air. Looking at his companions with a sad expression, he said: "I'm sorry that I have to leave you like this, guys, I'll come back for you. I promise!"

With that Gohan left the battleground. As he flew away, he could only hope that his younger brother, Goten, had managed to get away from Majin Buu.


	16. Majin Buu vs 17

Chapter 16 Majin Buu vs 17

Supreme Kai coughed and spat some blood. He tried to stop Majin Buu, really, he tried! Sadly he found that he was no match for Buu. Now he was lying in front of the monster's feet, ready to die. He could barely move, let alone fight. Yet it had been worth it. Trunks and Goten escaped. Tien and Yamcha bought him and the kids some time. He closed his eyes as Majin Buu pointed his head tentacle at him. He knew what Buu was going to do. He saw it being done to Dabura and the two z- fighters, Tien and Yamcha.

"Goku, I just hope that you have a plan, because I certainly do not!" Supreme Kai hoped that if he was going to die, then it would not be like this. He would rather go down in combat, but it looked like that was not going to happen. He waited for the red beam that would end his life, to hit him. It never came…

"What? What is Majin Buu waiting for? Why has he not he killed me yet?"

He waited for another second, but still Majin Buu has not killed him.

"Why isn't Buu attacking? Did something draw Majin Buu's attention way?" Oh he hoped Goten and Trunks have not decided to come and help him. But then he heard a strange voice say:

"What are you?"

Supreme kai frowned slightly. That voice, it sounded familiar, but he could not place it. The Kai tried to remember where he heard it before. He knew that voice, but he could not could remember who it belonged to.

"I think the question is, who are you?" Babidi's drawling voice said.

"None of your business! Now I want to know what is that thing?"

17 could mentally kick himself. He promised 18 he would not get into a fight. When he arrived at what he assumed was the battle scene, 17 saw something that was too shocking to believe. There was no sign of Gohan or any other of the z-fighters. Instead he found the one man from the Martial Arts tournament; Shin was his name, and some pink creature! 17 just did not know what to make of anything. Shin looked like he had been pretty beaten up. Deciding that it was time for some answers, 17 began to question the strange creature.

"Alright, who are you?"

"Well, since you are going to die today, young man, I guess there is no harm in telling you. I am the great wizard Babidi. This is my pet, Majin Buu."

17 tried not to laugh. Babidi? Buu?

"Oh, I'm so scared!" 17 fake gasped, mocking them sarcastically.

"You should be afraid!" Babidi yelled back. He did not like this guy's arrogance at all.

17, on the other hand, kept a calm facade. Truth was, 17 was afraid. He was terrified! He could feel the creature's power level and it was far higher than his. It was even higher then Cell's. Majin Buu could kill him!

"I hope this thing hasn't killed Gohan" thought the cyborg as he shot into the sky and fled.

Majin Buu wouldn't have any of that. Before he could anticipate what had happened, 17 was laying in a crater looking up at the pink blob that was laughing at him. 17 got to his feet and charged at the monster. Babidi watched happily as his monster pummeled the man that had dared challenge them. 17 gasped for breath when he hit the ground yet again.

"Man, this thing is tough! There is no way that I can defeat it. I have to get out of here, but how?"

17 eyed his surroundings. His spotted a small cave.

"Maybe I can hide in there."

He watched as Majin Buu shot a beam of red light from his head tentacle at him. 17 jumped out of the way and powered up a ki blast. Instead of throwing it at Majin Buu, the young cyborg sent it to the ground causing dust to rise. For a small amount of time the smoke and dust kept 17 out of Buu's field of vision. When it cleared, the cyborg was nowhere to be found!

"What? Where is he?" yelled Babidi. "Buu, your stupid creature, I can't believe you let him get away! First The Sepreme Kai, and now this? Can't you do anything right?"

Had Babidi seen the dangerous expression on Majin Buu's face, he would have known that he had gone too far, but Buu's back was turned to him.

"Oh master Babidi, Buu has an idea!"

"You have an idea? Well, what is it?"

"Buu has a great idea!"

Without warning Majin Muu grabbed Babidi and held him very tightly.

"Now you see Buu's great idea! Bye bye!"

One ki blast and the next second Babidi was completely gone. Supreme kai and 17 forgotton, Majin Buu kept dancing around.

Now that Babidi was out of the picture, Buu knew that he could do whatever he wanted.

"Yeeeeaa! No more Babidi to tell Buu what to do! Buu no longer afraid of being sealed up again. Now Buu can do whatever Buu wants! Mmm, what would Buu do first? Oh, I'm hungry! Buu will find some food. But one thing must be done first…"

On the ground from his hiding place, 17 watched the creature. His eyes widened when he saw Majin Buu power up a ki ball.

"Buu do this!" yelled the creature before releasing his attack. The explosion that followed caused the cave where he was hiding to collapse on 17.

"Now Buu go and have some fun!" With those words Majin Buu flew away.

Back on the ground, pinned under some rocks, lay 17. He groaned, and managed to lift his head just enough to look around him. Seeing that Majin Buu was gone, he gave a sigh of relief. He was sure that if he was not in the cave but out in the open, then the blast would have killed him! The cyborg pulled himself from under the rocks, and then tried to stand up, but he only made it to his knees before collapsing again.

"Aaargg! Oh man, this is not good. I can barely sit up, let alone walk! 18, where are you?" Those were his last thoughts before he blacked out.

* * *

"Have… to… get… to… look…out."

Gohan struggled to stay conscious while carrying his father. That last battle took so much out of him. He felt so tired! Every second he spent in the air, drained more of his energy. It felt like he wanted to drop right out of the sky. But he knew that he could not. He had to get himself and his dad to the lookout where they could heal. Gohan panted hard. Sweat rolled down his face and into his eyes. The many cuts and bruises he sustained in the battle with Piccolo stung. Gohan tried his best to keep his eyes open. He could not even remember when he had left the battlefield or how long he had travelled. He lost track of time a long time ago. The only thing he could focus on right now was getting himself and his father somewhere safe. His thoughts drifted to his friends that he left behind at the battle field.

"I still cannot believe that I just left them there! But there was no other choice. Have I taken one of them and they were still under Babidi's spell, then they would have attacked me, no doubt!"

Gohan wavered a little, but continued on his way.

Back at the battle field, Vegeta was slowly coming round. The prince groaned and stood up. He shook his head to wake him up and then looked around him. It did not take long to remember what had happened. It was the World Martial Arts tournament. Two strangers showed up. Then they were gone and looked for Babidi. He battled Kakarot. So much had happened! Blast it!

"It looks like Kakarot beat me again!"

Vegeta scanned his surroundings. His gaze fell on the still unconscious Krillin and Piccolo.

"Still asleep, I see. And it looks like Gohan also won. Oh well, those two are none of my concern now. Just where have Kakarot and his son gone?"

Vegeta tried to find their energy levels. Kakarot's power level was completely gone.

"Wait, there they are! That is Gohan and there is Kakarot. Mmm, based on how low his energy is, the kid seems to be in a very poor state. And that enormous power level? That must be Majin Buu!"

Vegeta rose into the air and began to follow the biggest ki levels.

"Forget Gohan and Kakarot, they are no longer my concern! Right now my main target is Majin Buu. If anyone would get the glory of killing Majin Buu, it would be me!"

* * *

Mmm this is so good, Trunks!" said Goten happily while stuffing another banana in his mouth. After having escaped the gruesome battle, the two boys settled to rest on a small tropical island.

"You know, Trunks, I feel kind of bad that we just left Shin there…"

"I know, Goten, but Buu was too strong. Man, that creep! I still cannot believe that he changed Yamcha and Tien into chocolate bars and ate them!"

"Uh hu, and he changed that red guy into a cookie too. Man, everything is just too messed up! I think it is time that we go and look for Gohan and our dads, Goten."

"Mmmm, I cannot sense your brother or your dad. Wait, I can sense my dad! Come Goten, we have to go look for them."

"But Trunks, if your dad is still evil, won't he attack us if he sees us?"

"You're right, Goten. Oh man, what are we going to do? We don't know where Gohan and your dad are!"

"I know, Goten. Let's go find the dragon balls! If my dad killed Gohan, then we can wish him back with the first wish. We can also use the second wish to get my dad back to normal."

"That's a great idea, Trunks! Let's go!"

The two boys had just taken to the air when they saw a small plane in the distance.

"Huh, Trunks, look! Is that not one of your mom's planes?"

"You're right, Goten. Uh oh, I think we're in trouble. Do you think we should leave Trunks? I mean, our moms may be mad at us for staying away so long."

"That's right, Goten, but if we stay away longer, then we might get in more trouble later."

"Uh hu. C-come on, Goten. We're going have to face our moms sooner or later. And I would rather not make my mom angrier than she already is!"

"This is good," thought Bulma. "We have already found six of the seven dragon balls. After the horrible events at the tournament, Bulma wasted no time in repairing the damage that Piccolo and Vegeta had done, starting by tracking down the dragon balls to revive all those people who had died at the tournament. The last one could not be far. In fact, it must on that small island right over there. Bulma's gaze drifted from the island where Goten and Trunks had just rested to the air where the two kids were hovering.

"Wait, is tha….? GOTEN! TRUNKS! YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" yelled both Chi-chi and Bulma. The two boys knew better than to disobey their mothers. After a good scolding but also a lot of hugging, the two boys finally explained what had happened.

"So this strange man said that this evil wizard was going to unleash this Buu monster, and so he did!"

"And do you mean that Goku, Vegeta and Gohan are still fighting this monster?" asked Chi-chi just before she fainted.

"Uhm, well, we can still sense our dads and Gohan, but their power level is low" said Trunks.

"Mmmm, I'm afraid there is very little that can be done now" said Master Roshi. The old man then leaned back in his seat.

"This is terrible" he thought.

From the lookout Dende was watching everything with horror. This was bad, very bad! Tien and Yamcha were dead. Goku, Piccolo and Krillin were still unconscious. Gohan was too weak to fight right now and Supreme Kai and 17 were dying! Nearly all of the z-fighters were out of action. The only one who could still fight was Vegeta. Dende wondered if there was still any hope for the earth.


	17. Loving reunion and death of the prince

Chapter 17. Loving reunion and death of the prince.

"Yeppiiiiiii! Here's a place Buu can eat and play!"

Majin buu just flew over a large city and that was where all the destruction started. After raiding a bakery, he turned all the inhabitants into candy balls before blowing the city up. In seconds Majin Buu sped off to go and look for some more snacks. Buu was so deep in his games of death that he did not realize that he was being hunted.

* * *

Vegeta went faster. Majin Buu's power level was rising! Just a second ago he felt thousands of other ki levels disappear. This could only mean one thing: Buu was on a rampage!

"I'll crush this creature, I swear it! I am the prince of all Sayians, and I will not be beaten by this thing! Vegeta knew that he was getting close. He could already make out a smoke cloud and a rundown city in the distance. The moment Vegeta passed the town Buu was at, he stopped to observe Buu's handiwork.

"So Buu did this. He is close!"

Vegeta sped off again, intending to find Majin Buu and to prove himself once and for all as the Sayian Prince.

* * *

18 had never been so desperate and scared in her whole life. Not only did 17's power level disappear a few hours ago (she and 17 were the only ones who could sense each other), but she could also sense the enormous power. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before! The sudden absence of her brother's ki along with all of those smaller one's scared her. She hoped that she would find her brother soon. She knew that people were dying. 18 could also feel Gohan's and Goku's ki levels. It was very low. Sensing Gohan was enough to reassure 18. It proved that he was still alive! That was one thing that she was glad about. Now she just had to find him.

Suddenly she stopped. She could feel a power level closing in on her from somewhere. It was very faint. 18 narrowed her eyes somewhat when she saw something or rather someone in the distance. It looked like someone carrying another.

"I bet that is Gohan!"

She quickly flew up to them. 18 smiled when she saw that it was indeed Gohan, carrying his father.

"Hey Gohan, over here!"

Gohan tried his best to keep his focus. He felt like passing out any time now. In spite of his exhaustion, Gohan could feel many ki levels disappearing. So it began. He just hoped that someone would be able to stop Buu before things went too far. Gohan just could not see the point of going on. There was no hope left. But then he saw something that gave him new courage! 18 were approaching. The second she was close enough, Gohan fell into her arms and hugged her.

"Gohan! I'm so glad you are alive!"

"And I'm so glad to see you, 18!"

The woman pulled away a bit. "Gohan, just look at you, you are a mess! What in the world happened?"

" I'll explained everything soon, 18, but first we have to get to the lookout. You know, that place where you woke up after I defeated Cell. It is right ahead of us. If you keep going in this the direction I'm going right now, you'll find it."

" Right!" 18 took Goku under her one arm before helping Gohan onto her back. The second that his father's weight was off him, left him and the strain of staying in the air was no longer there, Gohan passed out.

* * *

"Buu make boom!"

Majin buu just emptied and destroyed his third city.

"Buu never had this much fun before in Buu's life!"

" So, you are Majin Buu?"

The pink creature turned around just to come face to face with Vegeta.

"Ah! Here is someone else Buu can play with!"

Vegeta just looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"So, this is the 'oh so terrible' monster of that stupid wizard! Pathetic!"

"Me Buu kill you!"

"Oh, really? I don't think so!"

The Sayian and the monster stared at each other.

He had finally caught up to Majin Buu. Vegeta had to admit, the destruction he saw, caused by the pink blob, was shocking! It looked even worse than what Cell would have done. If he was not mistaken, then this thing must have already killed some of the z-fighters. When he finally saw the cause of it all, Vegeta could not help but to feel a bit disappointed.

So this, this pink childlike thing was Majin Buu.

"This shouldn't be too hard" thought the prince. He then began to power up.

"I'm going to prove Kakarot wrong!" thought the prince. "He was so scared of Majin Buu, he forgot how strong I've become."

Majin Buu wait till Vegeta had finished powering up. The second the Sayian prince reached his full power, Majin Buu shot like a bullet at him. Vegeta jumped out of the way and began to fire ki blasts. Vegeta laughed as he viciously attack edthe monster who robbed Tien and Yamcha of their lives.

Gelagun fire! The explosion could be seen from miles away! Vegeta crossed his arms and looked at the spot where Majin Buu was standing with a smirk on his face.

"Too easy!

Buuhoohooo!"

Vegeta glared at the smoke cloud when he heard the cry.

"Still alive, I see. Well, not for very long!" Vegeta flew at Majin Buu and began to pummel the monster causing Majin Buu to fall backwards. After a few minutes Vegeta finally pulled back. Majin Buu was still on his feet, but he was covered with bruises where Vegeta had hit him. Majin Buu opened his eyes in slits. Then all the bruises on him suddenly disappeared.

"Buu very angry now!"

Buu then began to throw ki balls at Vegeta, which the prince just managed to avoid. Vegeta never got a chance to fire anything back.

"He is faster than I thought!" thought Vegeta. But he then smirked: " But nothing I cannot handle!"

"So, are you going to fight me or are you just going to spit?" Vegeta quickly had to jump out of the way of another incoming attack. Suddenly Majin Buu stopped firing ki blasts. What? Why had he stopped? Vegeta made a face of disgust when he saw Buu pulling a piece of his stomach as if it was a piece of gum. Pulling it into a pink jellylike stretching rope, Majin Buu hopped forward.

"Ah, what a disgusting creature!"

Suddenly Majin Buu swung the pink rope in Vegeta's direction. The prince swiftly dodged it. Majin Buu was now using the string as a whip, swinging it at Vegeta with every chance he got!

"Man, he is fast!" thought the prince as he just barely manage to avoid a blow that would have beheaded him! Vegeta felt the strain it took to keep his focus. He began to wonder if it was such a good idea to have challenged Majin Buu on his own. No, he can't think about that now. He was going to kill this creature even if it was the last thing he would do!

Enough of this! Final flash! The blast hit Buu and blew his upper body competely away. The earth shook! Suddenly a crack appeared in the ground and lava shot out! Vegeta was hanging in the air, panting. He did not give a second look at the stream of molten rock that flowed below him, setting what was left of the ruined city Buu attacked, on fire. Instead his gaze was on the smoke cloud. Vegeta was exhausted. His battle with Goku had worn him out a lot, but now he was nearly spent. He sank down to the ground beside the spot where he had hit Buu. When he looked up, he saw Majin Buu's lower body lying on the ground. A weak grin appeared on his face.

"I win! And to think that Kakarot was afraid of this thing?"

Suddenly Vegeta sank down to his knees. With the adrenaline gone, his exhaustion was now making itself known. Vegeta was also aware of his injuries. It took a great effort not to lie down and sleep.

"It is time to go home and had these taken care of" thought the prince. Just as Vegeta turned his back on the pink body, he heard a movement behind him. He spun aroung, his eyes, widened when the lower half of Majin Buu sat up and a new head and torso appeared! The pink monster also regenerated his arms and hands.

"It is impossible!" yelled Vegeta. "How can he be still alive?" The prince was angry, very angry. He had just thrown everything he had, but nothing seemed to have worked! Majin Buu glared at him with his eyes in slits again.

"This is disastrous! He must have a weakness. I'm going have to try again…" Vegeta lifted his hands, preparing to launch his ultimate attack.

"Destroying a small part of him won't kill him; I will have to blast him away completely!" Before Vegeta had a chance to power up his attack, Majin Buu suddenly head butted him, sending him into a heap of rocks! Vegeta suddenly appeared in the air and this time he put all his energy in his next attack.

"Fiiiinalllll blasssst!" The massive ki blast wiped away the rest of the city, including the lava that had already dammed up and disintegrated everything that was within a 200 mile radius. 500 miles from there, Android 17 was lying, desperately hanging onto life. All around him mountains were collapsing and the ground was shaking, caused by the shockwave of Vegeta's final attack.

At the battle site, hundreds of small pink pieces that looked like gum were lying scattered around the place. The remains of the pink creature were covered from sight by dust and smoke that were still hovering in the air. Vegeta still hovered at the same place where he was before he launched the flash attack. He laughed when he realised that there was no sign of Buu. Suddenly his vision began to blur. He had given out way too much energy and now he had none left anymore. Vegeta felt his heart beating slower and his life slipping away.

So intent on killing Buu he did not realize that he put all his life energy in that final attack. It was then that Vegeta realised that Majin Buu's defeat had also caused his own. There was nothing he could do. He was dying and he knew it!

"I'm sorry, Trunks…" he thought before he closed his eyes, and fell through the air. He was dead before he hit the ground. It was the end of the prince who had gave his life to save thousands of others.

The small pieces that were left of Majin Buu were still lying lifelessly on the ground. Suddenly one of the pieces began to move! It wriggled around. Then another began to move, and another! Suddenly all the pieces jumped into the sky and began to merge. Slowly Majin Buu began to take form again.

"Buuuu issss back!" cried the monster. "Where did that man who fight buu go"

Looking around his gaze landed on the lifeless body of the prince. Even from where he was, Majin Buu could tell that his enemy was dead.

"That was fun! Now who will Buu fight next?"

Looking around him, he saw no one else. "No one to fight Buu. But what will Buu do next?"

His stomach answered his question for him and Majin Buu realised that the fight had made him very hungry. In a second, the battle was forgotten and Buu headed off, for the next city in the hope of finding a snack.

* * *

At the battle site where Goku and Vegeta fought, Piccolo was slowly coming too. His green hand twitched before he opened his eyes.

"Urg, my head feels like it wants to fall off my shoulders!"

Standing up, Piccolo looked around him. Goku and Gohan were gone. Krillin was lying against some rocks. Piccolo had never in his life felt angrier with himself. He could not believe that he had allowed himself to fall under that wizard's spell! As if that was not bad enough, he had then tried to kill Gohan. Piccolo took Krillin under one arm.

"I will make things right with Gohan, but right now I have to get Krillin to the lookout. He needs help. If I am not mistaken, then that is where Gohan had problely gone. Let's see where he is. His power level is very low."

Concentrating hard, Piccolo tried to find Gohan.

"There he is! Good! Alright, let's go, Krillin!"


End file.
